


Segreti

by mikimac



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Season/Series 03, Revenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I segreti sono pericolosi: chi li ha, vive nell'angoscia che possano essere svelati alle persone che non vogliono perdere. Quando vengono rivelati, i segreti possono distruggere tutto, anche l'amicizia più straordinaria che ti sia stata concessa dalla vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Segreti dal passato

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi non mi appartengono minimamente essendo stati inventati da Sir Arthur Conan Doyle ed utilizzati anche da altri autori ufficiali. Il riferimento principale, per la trattazione dei personaggi di Sir Doyle in questo racconto, è la serie della BBC “Sherlock” scritta da Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss.
> 
> Questo racconto non ha assolutamente scopo di lucro.
> 
> Se dovessero esserci riferimenti a idee e/o personaggi che potrebbero essere stati utilizzati in altre fanfiction e, perciò, sembrare un plagio, chiedo preventivamente scusa, ma sarebbe assolutamente involontario.
> 
> Grazie a chiunque decida di avventurarsi tra le prossime righe e doppio grazie a chi decida di lasciare un commento, sempre gradito, anche se piccolo piccolo.

  
L’aereo toccò il suolo inglese e rollò fino a raggiungere l’auto che lo aspettava a bordo pista. Mycroft Holmes aspettò che il fratello minore si affacciasse al portello e scese dall’auto con un gran sorriso stampato sul volto. John e Mary Watson lo raggiunsero ed insieme attesero che il consulente investigativo scendesse la scaletta. Nessuno disse una parola fino a quando Sherlock non arrivò alla macchina del fratello e chiese:

“Che cosa è successo di così terribile da farmi tornare dall’esilio in tutta fretta?”

Mycroft gli rispose con un mezzo sorriso:

“James Moriarty è tornato.”

Sherlock studiò l’espressione del fratello maggiore per tentare di capire se stesse scherzando:

“Non hai abbastanza senso dell’umorismo per inventarti una cosa del genere. – sentenziò infine – Sappiamo entrambi che Moriarty è morto, quindi chi lo sta usando?”

Il sorriso di Mycroft si aprì completamente:

“È per scoprire chi ci sia dietro a questa apparizione di Moriarty che sei stato riportato indietro, fratellino.”

“E quando lo avrà scoperto, sarà rispedito in esilio?” chiese John.

“Se salverà l’Inghilterra, possibilmente senza uccidere nessuno a sangue freddo, la sua condanna sarà revocata e potrà rimanere a Londra ad investigare su tutti i casi che vorrà.” Rispose Mycroft.

Sherlock inarcò la bocca in un piccolo sorriso e guardò dritto negli occhi azzurri di John:

“Visto, John? Il gioco non è finito: il gioco non finisce mai, entrano solo in campo nuovi giocatori.”1

**Segreti dal passato**

Sherlock e Mycroft fecero il loro ingresso al 221B di Baker Street e si diressero immediatamente nel salotto.

“È ancora tutto qui. – osservò Sherlock fissando il fratello – Non è che ci sia tu, dietro a tutto questo.”

“Certo che non sono stato io! – ribatté quasi offeso Mycroft – Non sono così sentimentale da organizzare una cosa come questa solo per salvarti la vita, fratellino. Inoltre, ora ci saranno indagini approfondite e, se si dovesse scoprire che sono stato io, tu saresti rispedito immediatamente in esilio ed io perderei qualsiasi potere tu pensi che io abbia.”

“Oh. Giusto. – replicò acido Sherlock – Non faresti mai nulla per perdere il tuo sacro potere di governo della regina.”

Il più giovane degli Holmes si avvicinò alla finestra, diede un forte strettone alla tenda per aprirla e guardò in strada. Stavano passando auto e persone indaffarate, tutte prese dai loro problemi ed assolutamente indifferenti verso il resto del mondo. Stava per tornare a riprendere la discussione con il fratello, quando notò un uomo, appoggiato al muro dall’altra parte della strada, che fissava la porta del 221B. L’uomo era alto, atletico e sembrava sul punto di scattare, come una tigre in attesa della preda, ma non poteva vederne il volto, perché era nascosto dalla tesa di un cappellino.

“Hai messo qualcuno dei tuoi uomini a sorvegliare la casa?” chiese a Mycroft.

“No. Non potevo sapere che saremmo tornati qui, quindi non ho fatto mettere sotto controllo casa tua. Ti ricordo che tu dovresti essere su un aereo, diretto in Europa dell’Est ed impegnato in una missione suicida. John, invece, non abita più qui, ma in una bella casa, con la sua bella mogliettina in attesa del loro primo figlioletto. Perché? Hai visto qualcosa di strano?”

“Figlioletta.” Lo corresse Sherlock, ignorando le domande del fratello.

“Come?” chiese Mycroft, spiazzato dalla risposta.

Il giovane Holmes si girò verso il fratello e lo squadrò criticamente:

“Mycroft cominci a preoccuparmi. – disse infine – Stai decisamente diventando molto lento. Forse la dieta ti fa male. Potrebbero essere i chili in più ad agevolare i tuoi processi mentali. Ci hai mai pensato?”

Il maggiore degli Holmes gratificò il fratello minore con un’occhiata minacciosa:

“Faccio ancora in tempo a spedirti in Europa dell’Est.”

Il sorriso di Sherlock si fece decisamente maligno:

“Non lo faresti mai. Non sapresti come risolvere il caso, senza di me. E non puoi permetterti un fallimento.”

Mycroft sbuffò sonoramente. Sherlock riprese a studiare l’uomo dall’altra parte della strada:

“È una bambina. La figlia di John.”

“Buon per John … e Mary. Spero che siano contenti. – ribatté Mycroft con stizza – Potremmo tornare al nostro problema? Ti rammenti di Moriarty, vero?”

“È morto.” Fu la risposta laconica di Sherlock.

“Lo so. – riprese Mycroft – Sono stati i miei uomini a recuperarne il cadavere dal tetto del Bart, dopo il tuo tuffo. Tu hai smantellato la sua organizzazione, girando il mondo per ben due anni!”

Sherlock distolse la sua attenzione dall’uomo per il tempo necessario a fulminare il fratello:

“I tuoi uomini sarebbero ancora ad un decimo del lavoro che ho fatto io in due anni!” esclamò piccato.

In quel momento, un taxi si fermò davanti al 221B e ne scese John.

Sherlock ignorò la risposta di Mycroft, perché notò che l’uomo dall’altra parte della strada si era fatto attento, si era staccato dal muro avvicinandosi alla strada ed aveva iniziato a guardarsi intorno come se volesse attraversarla.

John mise la chiave nella toppa.

L’uomo attraversò la strada.

La signora Hudson stava arrivando carica di sporte della spesa.

John chiuse la porta ed iniziò a salire i gradini che portavano al salotto.

L’uomo avvicinò la signora Hudson e si offrì di portarle la spesa.

La signora Hudson accettò volentieri l’aiuto del giovane aitante e gentile.

John fece il suo ingresso nel salotto e salutò i fratelli Holmes.

L’uomo e la signora Hudson entrarono in casa.

“Ho lasciato Mary a casa. – stava dicendo John, rispondendo al saluto di Mycroft – Era un po’ stanca ed ha preferito andare a riposare.”

Sherlock aveva smesso di guardare dalla finestra e si era concentrato solo sui rumori che provenissero dall’interno della casa.

Qualcuno stava salendo le scale. E non era la signora Hudson.

“Sherlock? – lo chiamò John – Mi hai sentito?”

Per tutta risposta, il più giovane degli Holmes con un balzo si sedette sulla sua poltrona, accavallando le gambe, appoggiando i gomiti ai braccioli e congiungendo le mani sotto il labbro inferiore, come se stesse pregando. Un uomo sui quaranta anni, moro ed abbronzato, con profondi occhi neri ed un berretto in mano, fece il suo ingresso nel salotto, attirando l’attenzione di John e Mycroft.

 Il dottore lo guardò sorpreso e gli fece un grande sorriso:

“Non posso crederci! Tenente Andrew Pendleton!”

L’uomo ricambiò il sorriso in modo sincero:

“Capitano Watson, come sono felice di vederla, signore. Come sta? La ferita è guarita bene?”

“Sto bene, grazie. – rispose John allungando la mano per stringerla al nuovo arrivato – La ferita non mi dà particolari fastidi. Giusto un po’ quando cambia il tempo o quando piove.”

“A Londra, allora, non è un problema. Qui il tempo è stabile e soleggiato in ogni periodo dell’anno.”

I due uomini risero, anche se Pendleton sembrava impacciato:

“Capitano, potremmo parlare in privato?”

Prima che John potesse dire qualcosa, Sherlock intervenne:

“No.”

 

Watson si girò verso il giovane Holmes sbalordito:

“No? Cosa vorrebbe dire no?”

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio e sbottò in tono pedante:

“John, per favore! Dovresti sapere cosa voglia dire no! Mi sembra che tu conosca l’inglese abbastanza bene.”

Watson strinse gli occhi e le labbra. Decisamente odiava Sherlock, quando faceva così:

“So cosa significhi no. – sibilò irritato – Voglio che tu mi dica perché non posso parlare con il mio amico da solo.”

Sherlock insistette nel suo atteggiamento indisponente:

“Allora perché non chiedi quello che vuoi sapere, invece di domandare cosa voglia dire no?”

Persino Mycroft si girò a guardare il fratello come se fosse impazzito. Il militare passava uno sguardo smarrito da Sherlock a John e viceversa, senza capire cosa stesse accadendo.

“Sherlock …” la voce di Watson era bassa e minacciosa.

Il consulente investigativo non stava guardando il dottore, ma continuava a fissare Pendleton:

“Militare. Appena tornato dall’Afghanistan, dove vi siete conosciuti al tempo del tuo ferimento ...”

“Oh, che brillante deduzione! – lo interruppe John con sarcasmo – L’ho chiamato tenente e lui mi ha chiamato capitano, quindi deve per forza essere un militare. Mi ha chiesto se la ferita mi dia fastidio, per cui dovevamo per forza conoscerci, quando mi hanno sparato. Il fatto che sia appena tornato dall’Afghanistan è una supposizione dovuta al fatto che ci siamo conosciuti quando ero di stanza lì, quindi dai per scontato che la sua unità sia ancora operativa in quella zona. Ed anche l’abbronzatura presente solo in certi parti del corpo aiuta a dedurre che recentemente sia stato in un luogo particolarmente assolato, ma non per motivi di svago. È un espediente vecchio che hai già usato.2”

Sherlock spostò lo sguardo dal tenente al dottore. John era abbastanza arrabbiato, mentre Sherlock sembrava sul punto di mettersi a ridere.

“Non sei divertente.” Disse Watson in tono secco.

“Cosa sta succedendo?”

 

La voce di Mary fece sobbalzare i quattro uomini nella stanza: nessuno si era accorto che lei fosse arrivata:

“Cosa sta succedendo?” chiese nuovamente.

“Mary! – John era stupito – Cosa ci fai qui? Dovresti essere a casa a riposare. Questo stress non fa bene alla bambina.”

“Anche suo padre in pericolo non farebbe bene alla bambina.” Ribatté Mary.

“Io non sono in pericolo!” minimizzò John, ma Mary insistette caparbia:

“Moriarty ha già cercato di ucciderti. Perché non dovrebbe provarci ancora? Per favore, John, stai lontano da tutto questo. La bambina ed io abbiamo bisogno di te.”

“James Moriarty è morto, quindi nessuno minaccia la vita di John.” Intervenne asciutto Sherlock.

John finse di non aver sentito l’amico, prese le mani della moglie e le sorrise rassicurante:

“Voglio presentarti una persona. – disse, invece, cambiando completamente discorso – Questo è il tenente Andrew Pendleton. Ti ho parlato di lui, ricordi? È l’uomo che mi ha salvato la vita quando sono stato ferito in Afghanistan. Tenente, questa è mia moglie Mary Morstan.”

Sherlock sembrava disinteressarsi a quello che stava accadendo, ma, in realtà, non stava perdendo un solo movimento di Mary e Pendleton. Si era immediatamente reso conto che la presenza della signora Watson aveva messo ulteriormente a disagio il militare, che si era irrigidito notevolmente, ma anche Mary era leggermente sbiancata e si era innervosita:

“Mi fa piacere conoscere l’uomo che ha salvato la vita di mio marito.” Disse allungando la mano.

Il tenente le strinse la mano, ma il sorriso che le fece era decisamente tirato e per nulla spontaneo:

“Piacere mio, signora Watson.”

Mary si rivolse al marito. C’era una certa urgenza, nella voce, come se avvertisse un pericolo imminente:

“John, per favore, andiamo a casa.”

Il dottore non riusciva a capire cosa ci fosse che non andasse. Sua moglie non si era mai comportata come una donna svenevole e spaventata. Tutt’altro!  E gli sbalzi d’umore dovuti agli ormoni della gravidanza non erano certo una scusa che potesse essere usata da una donna che era stata addestrata dalla CIA. Quindi, cosa c’era che non andava?

“Mary, non vuoi sentire il racconto del ferimento di John ed il coraggioso salvataggio da parte del tenente?”

Sherlock pose la domanda con tono annoiato, ma i suoi occhi di ghiaccio erano fissi sulla donna e ne studiavano ogni minima espressione. Mary sentiva quello sguardo indagatore su di sé, ma lo degnò appena di un’occhiata infastidita:

“Conosco questa storia. E, comunque, per oggi abbiamo già avuto abbastanza emozioni.”

Anche il tenente Pendleton sembrava stranamente ansioso di porre fine alla visita:

“Sarà per un’altra volta. Ora devo proprio andare.”

Watson era leggermente confuso:

“Non aveva bisogno di parlarmi?”

“Mi scusi, capitano. – rispose il militare – Avevo già un altro impegno. Ho scoperto per caso che lei frequenta questa casa. Potremmo scambiarci i numeri di cellulare in modo da poter fissare un appuntamento, molto presto.”

“Oh, certo, va bene. – John prese un biglietto da visita dal portafoglio – Qui ci sono i miei recapiti.”

Pendleton gli allungò un foglietto con scarabocchiato un numero di telefono. I due uomini si strinsero la mano.

“A presto.” Disse Watson.

“A presto, capitano. – rispose il tenente – È stato un piacere conoscervi tutti.”

Andrew Pendleton uscì quasi di corsa. Sherlock si alzò di scatto dalla poltrona, si infilò il cappotto e si precipitò per le scale, senza salutare, prima che qualcuno potesse fermarlo.

Watson passò uno sguardo interdetto dalla moglie a Mycroft sperando in una qualche spiegazione, ma anche loro sembravano piuttosto spiazzati da quello che era accaduto.

“Bhè. – disse allora – Visto che non c’è bisogno di noi, sarà meglio che andiamo a casa.”

Aveva salutato Mycroft e si stava dirigendo alle scale, quando Mary lo chiamò:

“Tesoro, scusa, devo andare in bagno. Vai pure a chiamare un taxi. Io ti raggiungo subito.”

John la studiò un po’, per accertarsi che andasse tutto bene, poi le sorrise e scese le scale.

Mary attese che il marito fosse uscito, quindi si girò verso Holmes e gli sibilò furiosa:

“Tenga suo fratello lontano da me. Gli impedisca di scoprire cosa sia accaduto in Afghanistan o gli rivelerò tutto del nostro patto.”

Uscì dalla stanza e raggiunse il dottore, che aveva trovato un taxi, lasciando Mycroft veramente allibito.

 

Sherlock non aveva perso di vista il militare nemmeno per un secondo. Del resto, l’altro non stava facendo nulla per seminarlo, come se non si fosse accorto di essere seguito. Improvvisamente Pendleton svoltò in una stradina solitaria. Holmes affrettò il passo per non perderlo, ma, appena svoltato l’angolo, si sentì afferrare per il bavero del cappotto e sbattere con la faccia contro il muro. Prima che potesse provare a reagire, Pendleton gli mise un avambraccio all’altezza della nuca, afferrandosi il polso con l’altra mano ed applicando una forza leggera, ma sufficiente a bloccare Holmes, che si trovò con la bocca del tenente che gli sussurrava a pochi millimetri dall’orecchio:

“Dovresti stare attento a chi segui. Ci sono persone pericolose in giro.”

Era complicato parlare in quelle condizioni. A Sherlock uscì una voce roca:

“John Watson. È in pericolo. Vogliamo entrambi proteggerlo.”

Pendleton lasciò andare Sherlock, che si girò lentamente per guardare il militare in faccia. Il tenente fissò gli occhi neri in quelli azzurro chiari di Holmes e lo studiò a lungo:

“Non so se il capitano sia in pericolo, però devo informarlo di una cosa.”

“Cosa?”

Pendleton esitava. Non conosceva quell’uomo, che si era dimostrato indisponente e pedante. Sembrava un damerino annoiato, ma, nel fondo dei suoi occhi, brillava una luce che il militare conosceva molto bene: era il fuoco della battaglia. Si mordicchiò nervosamente il labbro inferiore e prese una decisione:

“La donna che si fa chiamare Mary Morstan … la moglie del dottore … è il killer che ha sparato al capitano Watson nell’agguato in cui è stato ferito in Afghanistan.”


	2. I segreti di Mary Morstan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I segreti di Mary vengono svelati.

John e Mary entrarono in casa. Durante il tragitto in taxi da Baker Street, nessuno dei due aveva parlato. Ora, arrivati a casa, John si rivolse dolcemente alla moglie:

“Mary, cosa c’è che non va?”

Lei si tolse il cappotto, appoggiandolo ad una poltrona, poi sospirò:

“Mi dispiace, non voglio fare la moglie apprensiva e possessiva, ma tu devi capire che le cose non possono tornare ad essere come quando tu e Sherlock combattevate soli contro il male del mondo. Se Sherlock vuole continuare a buttarsi a capofitto nei guai, è assolutamente libero di farlo, ma tu no. Se fosse solo per me, vi seguirei in ogni avventura, lo sai, ma ora c’è anche nostra figlia e nulla mi spaventa di più del fatto che possa crescere senza conoscere suo padre. So quanto la vita con Sherlock sia stata eccitante e quanto ti possa mancare l’azione, ma hai fatto una scelta: hai deciso di costruirti una famiglia, quindi devi assumerti tutte le responsabilità che comporta questa decisione. La vita spericolata con Sherlock non è più contemplata.”

John era rimasto ad ascoltare la moglie senza interromperla. Sapeva che Mary aveva ragione, che l’arrivo della bambina doveva per forza cambiare la sua vita, ma una parte di lui non riusciva a rinunciare a Sherlock.

**I segreti di Mary Morstan**

 

 

Mycroft Holmes era arrivato al suo studio ed era stato raggiunto dalla sua assistente:

“Signore, abbiamo ricevuto nuove notizie su Mary Morstan.”

Mycroft prese il fascicolo e lo aprì. Mano a mano che procedeva a leggere, il volto si faceva sempre più serio e la postura della schiena sempre più rigida:

“Perché lo sappiamo solo ora?” domandò adirato.

“Perché la CIA ha fatto di tutto per insabbiare la cosa. Il fatto che un suo agente abbia tentato di uccidere un ufficiale inglese non incide positivamente sui rapporti fra le nostre agenzie.”

“Maledizione! – gettò il fascicolo sulla scrivania con un gesto rabbioso – Ora non possiamo più nasconderlo. Chi sopporterà Sherlock, dopo questo?”

Si alzò per alleggerire il nervosismo, ma si bloccò di colpo:

“Però non può essere questo.” Borbottò.

“Cosa vuol dire, signore?” chiese perplessa l’assistente.

“Oggi ho visto la signora Watson e mi ha detto di tenerle lontano Sherlock o gli avrebbe rivelato il nostro segreto. Io, però, di questa storia non sapevo ancora nulla, quindi, di cosa stava parlando Mary? – si girò verso la donna – Ci deve essere qualcos’altro. Scavate più a fondo possibile nella vita di Mary Morstan, scoprite cosa abbia fatto in ogni istante della sua vita da quando è nata fino ad oggi. Voglio sapere chi abbia incontrato anche solo attraversando la strada. – il tono si fece minaccioso – Non accetterò altri errori.”

 

 

Sherlock Holmes ed Andrew Pendleton erano seduti ad un tavolino d’angolo in un bar affollato. Nessuno faceva caso ai due uomini, in quanto gli altri avventori stavano seguendo una partita di calcio che assorbiva tutto il loro interesse. Sherlock non aveva ordinato nulla, mentre Pendleton sorseggiava una birra.

“Allora? – chiese impaziente Holmes – Mi deve spiegare tutto su Mary.”

Il militare si prese ancora qualche secondo, poi iniziò a raccontare:

“Sul passato di quella donna non so molto. Posso raccontarle quello di cui sono venuto a conoscenza indagando sull’agguato in cui è stato ferito il capitano Watson in Afghanistan.”

“Sta perdendo tempo. – lo incalzò Sherlock pressante – E fa perdere tempo anche a me. Così il pericolo per John aumenta! Racconti in fretta. Solo i dettagli essenziali.”

“Lei non è mai stato in guerra, vero?”

“Non sono mai stato così stupido da invadere qualcuno, no.” Rispose con tono pedante.

Il tenente decise di ignorare il tono dell’altro uomo: se era un amico del capitano qualche pregio doveva pur averlo, anche se lui, personalmente, non riusciva a trovargliene:

“La guerra tende a far emergere la parte peggiore delle persone, ma non nel capitano: lui riusciva a rimanere umano anche in quella situazione.”

“È un medico. – tagliò corto Holmes – Il suo principale scopo è proteggere e salvare la gente.”

“Infatti. Il capitano era benvoluto da tutti, anche dalla popolazione locale, perché non si risparmiava e curava chiunque stesse male, senza alcuna distinzione. Al campo c’era anche un distaccamento americano con alcuni agenti della CIA. Uno di questi si chiamava Michael Hastings ed era un vero bastardo. Persino i suoi colleghi cercavano di tenere le distanze da lui e lo temevano. I metodi di interrogatorio di Hastings erano, diciamo, discutibili. Lo sapevamo tutti, ma, come le dicevo, nessuno osava affrontarlo.”

“Tranne John.” Era una costatazione, fatta con un mezzo sorriso.

Anche Pendleton sorrise:

“Tranne il capitano. Quando capì cosa facesse Hastings, lo affrontò a viso aperto. Ha mai visto il capitano arrabbiato? Intendo veramente arrabbiato.”

Un lampo divertito si riflesse negli occhi di Sherlock:

“Una volta. L’ho fatto arrabbiare moltissimo. – elencò contando con le dita – Ha tentato di strangolarmi, mi ha rotto un labbro e mi ha dato una testata sul naso.”1

Pendleton lo fissò sbalordito:

“Cosa gli aveva fatto?”

Holmes sbuffò:

“Mi sono buttato giù da un palazzo davanti a lui e mi sono fatto credere morto per due anni. – mosse una mano, come per scacciare un insetto molesto, ed aggiunse in tono petulante – Ho anche chiesto scusa!”

Pendleton si chiese che razza di amico si fosse trovato il capitano, ma decise di non indagare e riprese il suo racconto:

“Le sue urla si sentirono per tutto il campo. Nessuno potrebbe pensare che un uomo così minuto possa avere tutta quella voce e risultare così minaccioso. Urlò che avrebbe fatto rapporto e parlato anche con la Regina in persona, se avesse dovuto, per fermarlo. Hastings non era uno che si facesse intimidire, anzi, ma il capitano era un rispettato medico inglese e non poteva agire come suo solito. Sembrava che tutto fosse finito lì. L’agente della CIA ammorbidì i propri metodi di interrogatorio e la vita riprese a scorrere normalmente nella base. Circa due settimane dopo, fummo informati che una nostra squadra era stata coinvolta in uno scontro a fuoco e che c’erano dei feriti. Uscimmo con quattro autoblindi ed il capitano era con noi, sul terzo. Arrivammo nel punto del presunto attacco, ma non c’era nulla. Stavamo cercando di capire cosa potesse essere accaduto, quando iniziarono a sparaci addosso.”

“L’agguato.” Interloquì Holmes.

“Esatto. Eravamo caduti in un agguato: nessuna nostra pattuglia era stata attaccata. Il capitano fu il primo ad essere ferito: un colpo alla spalla sinistra, qualche millimetro più in dentro e sarebbe stato preso direttamente al cuore.”

Sherlock rabbrividì involontariamente al pensiero del proiettile che aveva attraversato la carne di John, rischiando di ucciderlo prima che lui potesse conoscerlo.

“Il capitano si trovava dalla parte da cui stavano sparando, completamente allo scoperto. Senza pensarci troppo, in quattro ci precipitammo da lui, tre facendo fuoco di copertura, mentre io me lo caricai in spalla e lo misi in auto. Partimmo a tutta velocità e tornammo alla base.”

“Chi vi aveva teso l’agguato?” chiese Holmes.

“Questa cosa risultò strana fin dall’inizio. – rispose il tenente – Nessuna rivendicazione sembrava davvero credibile. Inoltre, l’unica persona ferita era stata il capitano Watson.”

“Quindi volevano uccidere John.” Concluse il consulente investigativo.

“Sì, ma perché?” chiese Pendleton.

“Per le minacce fatte all’agente della CIA.”

“Esatto.” Sorrise il militare.

“E vi ci sono voluti quasi cinque anni per capirlo?” chiese acido Sherlock.

Il tenente decise che non fosse il caso di ribattere alla provocazione e rispose tranquillamente:

“Saperlo e provarlo sono cose diverse. Soprattutto se si ha a che fare con la CIA.”

Sherlock piegò leggermente le labbra in un piccolo sorriso:

“Però avete continuato ad indagare.”

“Certo! Avevano sparato ad un ufficiale inglese, cosa crede? – Pendleton stava spazientendosi – Prendiamo queste cose piuttosto sul personale.”

“Non lo metto in dubbio. – tagliò corto Holmes – Mary.”

“Indagando è emersa la presenza di un cecchino della CIA nella nostra zona, proprio nel periodo in cui il capitano era stato ferito. Si trattava di una cittadina americana di origini ucraine di nome Anastasia Galina Raisa Antonovna2. La donna ha utilizzato tantissimi pseudonimi, nel corso della sua vita, ma sembra che si sia ritirata dal servizio attivo, inteso in qualsiasi modo lo voglia intendere. Lei capirà certo la mia sorpresa quando è saltato fuori che oggi si fa chiamare Mary Morstan ed è sposata con il capitano Watson!”

“Così ha pensato di aspettare John davanti a Baker Street per informarlo.” Concluse il consulente.

“Ancora esatto.” Confermò Pendleton.

“Cosa farete ora a Mary?” chiese Sherlock.

“In realtà, potrebbe anche non succederle nulla: ci serve la sua testimonianza per incastrare Hastings. Stando a quello che abbiamo scoperto fino ad ora, sembra che lui avesse orchestrato tutto alle spalle dell’agenzia e che avesse usato la Antonovna senza spiegarle chi fosse realmente la persona che aveva l’incarico di uccidere.”

“È plausibile?”

“Conoscendo Hastings, sì. – rispose il tenente – Però ne avremo la conferma solo interrogandola.”

Sherlock scattò in piedi:

“Bene. Interrogherò io Mary per voi e vi farò sapere. Non contatti John. Non le piacerebbe avere a che fare con mio fratello Mycroft.”

E se ne andò, prima che un allibito Pendleton potesse bloccarlo.

Era fermo da un paio d’ore, appoggiato al muro della casa di fronte a quella dei Watson. Vide John aprire la porta e fermarsi sulla soglia, dove Mary gli diede un bacio, e lo guardò, fino a quando sparì dietro l’angolo di un’altra casa. Sembrava diretto al lavoro. Sherlock uscì dal suo nascondiglio e suonò il campanello. Mary aprì la porta sorridendo:

“Tesoro cosa hai …” il sorriso le morì sulla labbra appena riconobbe il consulente investigativo.

“Non sono John. So che è uscito. Ti devo parlare.” E, senza tante cerimonie, entrò in casa.

Mary sbatté la porta. Lo seguì in salotto e gli parlò, cercando di controllare la rabbia che la stava assalendo:

“Cosa vuoi Sherlock?”

Holmes si girò verso la donna e sillabò:

“A.G.R.A. Anastasia Galina Raisa Antonovna.”

Mary impallidì, ma la voce rimase calma e fredda:

“Sei venuto a raccontare a John dei dettagli sul mio oscuro passato? Sappi che non ne è interessato.”

Sherlock non stava perdendo un solo movimento della donna e capì che aveva paura:

“Dici che non sarebbe interessato a conoscere l’identità della persona che lo ha quasi ucciso in quello strano agguato capitatogli in Afghanistan?”

L’unica reazione della moglie di John fu una dilatazione delle pupille. Sherlock non poteva che ammirare il sangue freddo di Mary, la quale decise di capire cosa sapesse davvero Holmes:

“Perché dovrebbe preoccuparmi il fatto che venga a scoprire chi gli abbia sparato?”

Con un ghigno il consulente mise le carte in tavola:

“Perché entrambi sappiamo che sei stata tu. O vuoi che faccia venire qui Pendleton affinché spieghi tutto a John?”

Lo sguardo di Mary si fece più duro: sembrava una leonessa che dovesse difendere i cuccioli:

“Cosa vuoi Sherlock?”

“Voglio sapere perché hai avvicinato, fatto innamorare e sposato John.”  Fu la risposta lapidaria.

Mary rifletté velocemente: Sherlock non sapeva che fosse stato Mycroft ad assumerla per controllare John, quindi poteva ancora usare questa informazione contro il maggiore degli Holmes, per costringerlo a far tacere Sherlock e Pendleton. Decise, allora, di addomesticare la storia, cercando di ingannare il consulente fino a quando non avesse avuto modo di contattarne il fratello:

“Immagino che Pendleton ti abbia parlato di Hastings.”

“Sì.”

“L’agenzia non era al corrente dell’agguato, quindi, quando lo scoprii, fui costretta a dimettermi: sarebbe stata la sua parola contro la mia ed, all’epoca, Hastings aveva amici altolocati.”

“E la CIA ti ha lasciato andare così semplicemente?”

“Avevo i miei assi nella manica.” Rispose evasiva Mary.

“Non stento a crederlo.” Ribatté Sherlock.

“Per un po’ ho continuato a lavorare come freelance, poi ho deciso che fosse meglio sparire, visto che mi ero fatta dei nemici pericolosi. Mi sono creata una nuova identità e sono venuta a vivere a Londra.”

“Casualmente hai scelto Londra.” Disse ironico Sherlock.

“No, non casualmente. Per John.”

“Per John?” ribatté sorpreso Sherlock.

“Ero curiosa di conoscere l’uomo che aveva spaventato Hastings. Doveva essere per forza una persona notevole. Sono arrivata qui subito dopo il tuo suicidio. Vuoi che ti racconti in che condizioni fosse, quando ho conosciuto John? – chiese con voce tagliente Mary – Vuoi che ti spieghi che cosa TU gli avessi fatto?”

Sherlock sostenne lo sguardo furioso della donna senza battere ciglio:

“E John era così vulnerabile, che ti ha fatto tanta tenerezza e ti sei innamorata di lui.” Concluse asciutto.

“Sì. – ribatté Mary  – Puoi anche non credermi, ma mi sono innamorata di lui.”

Sherlock rise sarcastico:

“Avanti Mary! Tutto questo è così banale che non può essere la verità!”

Mary allargò le braccia:

“È JOHN!” rispose con un tono che conteneva tutta la rabbia, la frustrazione e la disperazione che provava e che lo sfidava a contraddirla, a dimostrarle che non fosse così anche per lui.

Il sorriso sarcastico svanì dalle labbra di Sherlock perché, se per chiunque altro quello poteva sembrare solo un nome che indicava semplicemente un uomo, lui sapeva che per loro due significava tutto.

_John. Che entrambi amavano, ognuno a modo proprio._

_John. Che li amava entrambi, come nessuno aveva mai fatto prima di lui._

_John. Che entrambi avevano ferito e fatto a pezzi._

_John. Che li aveva perdonati, entrambi._

_John. Che entrambi avrebbero protetto a qualsiasi costo._

_John. Che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per proteggere entrambi._

_John. Che entrambi volevano possedere in esclusiva._

_John. Che si divideva fra loro due._

_John. Che li univa e li divideva._

_John. Che era la più grande forza e la maggiore debolezza, per entrambi._

John. Che entrò dalla porta in quel momento e che sbiancò vedendo le due persone più importanti della sua vita fronteggiarsi come se da quel duello dipendesse il loro ultimo respiro.

 

 

“Cosa …?” Iniziò a dire e vide due teste voltarsi di scatto verso di lui.

Nessuno dei due si era accorto che il dottore fosse entrato in casa. Entrambi gli sorrisero immediatamente. Troppo velocemente.

“John! – esclamò Mary andando verso di lui e depositandogli un lieve bacio sulle labbra – Non ti abbiamo sentito entrare. – lo prese per un braccio, possessiva – Vero, Sherlock?”

“Sì, vero. – rispose Holmes – Silenzioso come un vero soldato.”

John passò lo sguardo da uno all’altra scrutandoli attentamente, quindi chiese, in tono secco:

“Cosa sta succedendo?”

“Niente.” Risposero all’unisono Mary e Sherlock.

John si liberò della stretta della moglie e sibilò:

“Credete che io sia un idiota?”

Nessuno rispose. Lo sguardo furente e ferito di John non smetteva di scandagliare la moglie e l’amico:

“Allora? Sto aspettando una spiegazione! Posso sopportare qualsiasi cosa, ma non altri segreti od altre cospirazioni ordite alle mie spalle. E che nessuno di voi due si azzardi a dire che mi ama così tanto da fare qualsiasi cosa per proteggermi, perché potrei prenderlo a pugni, chiaro? Non voglio essere protetto, se poi devo ricostruire i pezzi della mia anima e della mia vita dalle conseguenze di questa cosiddetta amorevole protezione. Non voglio altri sacrifici estremi in nome dell’affetto che provate per me. Non trattatemi come se fossi una statuetta di porcellana, pronta ad andare in mille pezzi alla prima caduta. Io ho bisogno che ricambiate la fiducia ed il rispetto che ripongo in voi. So di non essere alla vostra altezza, in quanto abilità ed intelligenza, ma non trattatemi come se fossi ancora più stupido di quello che sono.”

John aveva parlato così velocemente che rimase quasi senza fiato. Mary e Sherlock erano arrossiti e non osavano guardarlo negli occhi. Stranamente, nessuno dei due sapeva cosa dire e cosa fare, aspettando che fosse l’altro a prendere l’iniziativa. Né Mary né Sherlock volevano essere quello che avrebbe spezzato, ancora una volta, il cuore di John.

“Maledizione! – imprecò John quasi supplicando – Dite qualcosa!”

Il campanello della porta iniziò a squillare insistentemente.

John si diresse alla porta e la aprì, trovandosi davanti Mycroft che lo superò a passo di carica, entrando nel salotto:

“Quanto ci mettete ad aprire!” diceva intanto impaziente.

Entrando notò che l’atmosfera era tesa e si prese una nota mentale di chiedere al fratello cosa stesse succedendo. Prima che qualcuno gli potesse chiedere cosa ci facesse lì, Mycroft localizzò il telecomando della televisione, lo afferrò deciso e schiacciò un tasto per accenderla. Sullo schermo apparve il volto di un uomo sulla cinquantina, capelli neri impomatati, lineamenti spigolosi e profondi occhi neri, elegantemente vestito con un abito a doppio petto nero. L’uomo si trovava in una stanza affollata di giornalisti e stava dicendo:

“Signore e signori, il mio nome è Jonathan Moriarty. L’uomo che tutti conoscete come James Moriary, il nemico pubblico numero uno, la super mente criminale, era mio fratello minore. Io accuso Sherlock Holmes di avere assassinato a sangue freddo mio fratello James Moriarty.”  


	3. I segreti di Mycroft Holmes

 

 

 

Jonathan Moriarty sembrava completamente a proprio agio davanti a giornalisti e fotografi. Aveva appena finito di accusare Sherlock Holmes di avere ucciso suo fratello James ed i giornalisti iniziarono a tempestarlo di domande, mentre i fotografi facevano scattare i flash delle macchine fotografiche ed i cameramen zoomavano su un primo piano del viso dell’uomo.

Moriarty alzò entrambe le mani facendo cenno di calmarsi, poi riprese a parlare, con voce tranquilla, ma grave:

“Mio fratello minore James è sempre stato la pecora nera della famiglia, lo ammetto. Ha sempre avuto dei problemi, fin da bambino. Gli era difficile rapportarsi con le persone e faceva fatica a distinguere il bene dal male. Era malato. Mentalmente malato. Abbiamo fatto di tutto per farlo curare, ma, da adulto, rifiutava di prendere le medicine perché diceva che gli effetti collaterali lo rendevano apatico ed intorpidito. Forse avremmo dovuto insistere, farlo rinchiudere in qualche clinica …  – abbassò gli occhi turbato, la voce leggermente tremante – Avremmo potuto fare di più per James ed oggi non sarebbe morto. – rialzò gli occhi e la voce divenne dura – Questo, però, non giustifica ciò che gli ha fatto Sherlock Holmes! Quell’uomo sì, che è un pazzo pericoloso. Ha convinto James di essere un ‘consulente criminale’ – pronunciò le due parole con sarcasmo – e lo ha costretto a suicidarsi sul tetto del Bart, quando mio fratello lo aveva smascherato per l’imbroglione che è.”

Intervenne una giornalista:

“Scusi signor Moriarty, ma il nome di Sherlock Holmes è già stato riabilitato ed è stato provato che suo fratello fosse un criminale.”

“Ha ragione, signorina. – sorrise Moriarty – E tutti voi vi starete chiedendo come sia stato possibile che Sherlock Holmes abbia inscenato il proprio suicidio, sia stato creduto morto per due anni, poi, quando è resuscitato, tutto fosse stato risolto. – fece una pausa per far assimilare bene il concetto a chi ascoltava – Bella tempistica, non trovate? Lui redivivo e riabilitato, mio fratello morto ed incriminato. Conoscete il fratello maggiore di Sherlock Holmes? – fece un’altra pausa in attesa che qualcuno rispondesse – Posso dirvi io chi sia: il fratello maggiore di Sherlock si chiama Mycroft Holmes. Questo nome non vi dirà nulla, lo so, ma, signore e signori, lo sappiamo tutti che chi detiene veramente il potere agisce nell’ombra, non alla luce del sole. Mycroft Holmes lavora per il governo di sua Maestà, in una posizione di enorme potere e lo ha usato tutto per salvare il fratello minore, non solo dalle accuse che gli aveva rivolto mio fratello, ma anche dall’accusa di aver ucciso a sangue freddo Charles Augustus Magnussen!”

Le domande ed i flash ripartirono a raffica, mentre sul volto di Moriarty si dipingeva un lievissimo sorriso:

“Signore e signori! – urlò – Faccio queste dichiarazioni mettendo a rischio la mia vita, ma non posso permettere che mio fratello sia ancora usato per salvare un mostro dalla giusta condanna! Io accuso Mycroft Holmes di avere diffuso l’immagine del mio defunto fratello per costringere il governo inglese a fare rientrare Sherlock Holmes dall’esilio a cui era stato giustamente condannato per gli efferati crimini da lui commessi.”

 

**I segreti di Mycroft Holmes**

A quel punto, Mycroft spense la televisione:

“Tutto quello che ha detto dopo, non è importante. – disse secco – Questo è un grosso problema.”

Guardò dritto negli occhi del fratello, che chiese:

“Cosa sai di lui?”

“Non molto. – rispose Mycroft – Nei due anni che hai trascorso a smantellare l’organizzazione di James Moriarty, abbiamo controllato anche Jonathan Moriarty, ma non sono mai emerse prove certe di un suo coinvolgimento nella attività criminali del fratello. Abbiamo sempre sospettato che non fosse pulito, ma non è mai veramente risultato qualcosa a suo carico.”

“Potrebbe essere stato lui a far trasmettere l’immagine di James Moriarty.” disse Sherlock.

“Sicuramente è stato lui. – concordò Mycroft – Sarà difficile provarlo. Ha avuto molto tempo per prepararsi ed avrà fatto sparire tutte le tracce che avrebbero potuto portarci a lui. Non sarei sorpreso se, alla fine delle indagini, l’unico responsabile risultassi essere proprio io! L’unica nostra possibilità è riuscire a collegare Jonathan Moriarty alle attività criminali del fratello e scoprire quali altri scheletri nasconda nel suo armadio. Dovremo ripartire da zero con le indagini su James Moriarty, da quando siamo venuti a conoscenza della sua esistenza fino al giorno in cui si è ucciso.”

“Scusate. – si intromise con tono stanco John – Davvero stiamo per riaprire quel capitolo?”

Sherlock esitava a voltarsi a guardare John. Non c’era assolutamente bisogno che Watson specificasse di cosa stesse parlando: quel giorno aleggiava fra loro come un fantasma. Era stato complicato farsi perdonare per la messinscena del suicidio e non era sicuro di esserci riuscito realmente. Non ne avevano più parlato, ma, ora, sarebbe tutto ricominciato, portandosi appresso l’immenso dolore che aveva provocato. Sherlock rimase girato verso il fratello:

“Dobbiamo impedirlo. Devi trovare qualsiasi notizia relativa a quell’uomo. Non gli permetterò di distruggere quello che ho costruito in questi anni.”

“Neanch’io. – affermò scuro in volto Mycroft – Non so se quell’uomo voglia solo vendicare la morte del fratello o se abbia un altro fine, ma non gli acconsentirò di portare a termine i suoi piani. Dobbiamo stare uniti, fare fronte comune e ne usciremo. Anche stavolta.”

Si scambiarono uno sguardo e cenni di assenso. Allora Mycroft sorrise:

“Bene. Io torno in ufficio e sguinzaglio i miei uomini per cercare notizie più approfondite su Jonathan Moriarty, mentre tu potresti andare da Lestrade e chiedergli se sappia qualcosa del nostro nuovo nemico. Gli conviene aiutarci, perché Moriarty non ci metterà molto a cercare di colpire anche lui.”

“Vedrai che Lestrade ci aiuterà. – convenne Sherlock, poi si girò verso John – Verresti con me a Scotland Yard?”

Watson esitò. Aveva ancora nelle orecchie quello che la moglie gli aveva detto poche ore prima. Con sua grande sorpresa, Mary gli diede un bacio sulla guancia:

“Ci vediamo dopo.” Disse con un sorriso.

“Sei sicura?” chiese il dottore.

“Sicurissima. Vai.” Lo sollecitò lei.

John diede un bacio sulle labbra alla moglie e seguì Sherlock fuori dalla porta, alla ricerca di un taxi.

 

 

Mycroft e Mary erano rimasti soli nella casa dei Watson. Holmes guardò dalla finestra per controllare che John e Sherlock fossero saliti su un taxi, quindi rivolse a Mary:

“Credo che dobbiamo parlare.” Esordì.

Mary era furiosa:

“Sherlock sa tutto dell’Afghanistan! Mi aveva assicurato che non avrebbe mai scoperto nulla!”

Mycroft si girò verso la donna, con molta calma:

“Non so chi gli abbia parlato dell’Afghanistan, ma non sono certo stato io.”

“Deve essere stato il tenente Pendleton, ma lei avrebbe dovuto impedire che succedesse una cosa del genere. Quando mi ha assunta per controllare John, mi ha assicurato che quella storia non sarebbe mai venuta fuori!”

“Oh, e lei ha fatto un ottimo lavoro. – disse Mycroft avvicinandosi alla donna – Ha controllato John così bene che si è fatta sposare da lui. Davvero una grande dedizione al dovere.”

“La smetta di giocare! – sibilò Mary – Sa benissimo che mi sono veramente innamorata di John e che non farò nulla che possa farmelo perdere. Quindi blocchi Sherlock, faccia quello che le pare, ma gli impedisca di dire tutto a John. E fermi anche Pendleton. Se io dovessi perdere mio marito, non mi farò scrupoli a dire a suo fratello che mi ha pagata per sorvegliare John e per riferirle tutto quello che venivo a sapere delle indagini che svolgevano.”

Mycroft passò con noncuranza un dito sul tavolo, come se stesse controllando la presenza di polvere, e disse, parlando lentamente:

“Posso sempre dire che ho fatto tutto per proteggere John. Mio fratello me ne sarebbe immensamente grato, mentre non credo che John sarebbe contento di sapere come lei abbia tentato di ucciderlo.”

Mary strinse gli occhi:

“Anche io credo che Sherlock non sarebbe contento di sapere che avevo il suo permesso di uccidere Magnussen e che ha approvato il fatto che gli avessi sparato.”

Mycroft si irrigidì e, senza guardare la donna, chiese:

“Il mio incaricato le ha fatto credere che fossi d’accordo che avesse quasi ucciso mio fratello?”

Mary fece una risata sarcastica:

“Quale incaricato? Io ho sempre parlato con lei personalmente! Sta perdendo la memoria?”

Mary non poteva vederlo, ma Mycroft era impallidito. Riprese subito il controllo e, con modi sbrigativi, si girò di nuovo verso la donna:

“Farò in modo che Sherlock non parli a John, ma anche lei deve mantenere il nostro patto.”

Mary lo fissò dura:

“Siamo uno nelle mani dell’altra: faccia la sua parte e nessuno perderà nulla.”

Mycroft fece un cenno di saluto ed uscì. Salito sull’auto, si passò una mano sul viso, preoccupato:

“Non può essere lui. – mormorò – Non può essere tornato.”

Mentre, lo diceva, però, sapeva che la spiegazione di tutto quello che gli aveva detto Mary poteva essere una sola: Sherrinford era tornato e stava cercando vendetta.

 

 

L’atmosfera all’interno del taxi era tesa. Sherlock guardava ostinatamente fuori dal finestrino il susseguirsi rapido di strade, palazzi, persone, auto ed autobus. John sapeva che l’amico non amava parlare mentre erano in taxi perché, di solito, approfittava di quel tempo per fare quelle elucubrazioni mentali che lo avrebbero portato alla soluzione del caso. D’altra parte, non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa la scena che gli si era presentata d’avanti quando era entrato in casa: il fronteggiarsi di Sherlock e Mary gli aveva ricordato che era stata sua moglie a sparare al suo migliore amico, quasi uccidendolo, e che non avevano mai veramente affrontato e risolto la cosa. Gli era sempre sembrato che i due avessero raggiunto una specie di pace armata, solo per fare piacere a lui, ma che, in realtà, si aspettassero una qualche resa dei conti. E John non voleva che questo accadesse fra le due persone più importanti della sua vita. Decise, quindi, che non avrebbe rispettato il tacito accordo al silenzio:

“Cosa è successo?” chiese.

Sherlock non rispose, continuando a guardare fuori dal finestrino.

“È inutile che tu faccia finta di non avermi sentito. – disse pazientemente John, ma con fermezza – E non ti azzardare a dirmi che non vuoi parlarmi perché stai pensando al caso. Voglio sapere cosa stesse succedendo fra te e Mary quando sono tornato a casa.”

Sherlock abbassò gli occhi a fissarsi le mani, poi guardò John direttamente negli occhi. Generalmente Watson avrebbe detto che lo sguardo dell’amico fosse imperscrutabile, ma stavolta era sicuro di leggervi una profonda tristezza che lo spaventò.

“Mi stai facendo preoccupare.” Disse con un filo di voce.

“Devi parlarne con Mary.” Fu la risposta di Sherlock.

John rimase interdetto:

“Perché? Tu non puoi dirmelo?”

“John …”

“Si tratta di mia moglie, della madre di mia figlia: se c’è qualcosa che non va, ho il diritto di saperlo, non credi? Solo sapendo cosa ci sia che non va, potrò cercare una soluzione al problema!”

“Devi parlarne con Mary.” Ribadì Sherlock, senza togliere gli occhi da quelli azzurri dell’amico.

Watson capì che non avrebbe ottenuto nulla da Holmes e distolse lo sguardo, mettendosi a fissare le strade, i palazzi, le persone, le auto e gli autobus che si susseguivano confusamente durante la corsa del taxi. Sherlock lo fissò a lungo: avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa affinché John non dovesse soffrire, ancora, ma non sapeva come evitarlo.

 

 

Arrivati a Scotland Yard, si diressero spediti all’ufficio di Lestrade che li accolse con un sorriso:

“Vi stavo aspettando. – esordì, allungando la mano ad entrambi – Sono contento che tu sia tornato Sherlock. Immagino che siate qui per l’intervista di Jonathan Moriarty. Cosa ne sapete di lui?”

“Molto poco. – rispose il consulente – Persino Mycorft non ne sa molto.”

“Però, deve essere un tipo in gamba per essere riuscito a volare fuori dal radar di tuo fratello.”

“Perché deve essere per forza un criminale? – chiese Watson – Non potrebbe essere una persona perbene, addolorata per la perdita di un fratello?”

Holmes sbuffò:

“Non essere ingenuo John! Come puoi credere che quell’uomo sia comparso nello stesso giorno in cui l’immagine del fratello è apparsa su ogni schermo del paese e sia solo una coincidenza?”

“E se lo stessero usando?” insistette il dottore.

“Può sempre portarci al mandante. – rispose Sherlock – Evidentemente l’organizzazione di Moriarty faceva parte di qualcosa di più grande ed ora si sta presentando un qualche suo complice occulto per vendicarlo. Se non addirittura un suo superiore.”

“Come mai non lo hai scoperto nei due anni in cui sei stato morto?” domandò ironico Watson.

Sherlock si girò a guardarlo: John era chiaramente arrabbiato con lui, forse perché la storia del finto suicidio stava per tornare prepotentemente nelle loro vite o forse perché non gli aveva raccontato cosa fosse successo con Mary. Qualsiasi fosse il motivo, John era irritato:

“Ho messo in sicurezza le persone in pericolo e sono tornato a Londra a riprendere la mia solita vita, il prima possibile.” Rispose dolcemente-

John strinse gli occhi e lo fissò per qualche minuto, poi inspirò:

“Forse nessuno dell’organizzazione di Moriarty sapeva che il capo avesse contatti con altre organizzazioni. Morto lui, i collegamenti sono stati persi e possono saltare fuori solo se si prendono i suoi complici occulti.”

Sherlock gli sorrise, riconoscente per quella tregua:

“Probabilmente hai ragione.”

Lestrade era rimasto in silenzio, avendo capito che non stavano realmente discutendo del caso, ma di qualcosa che li riguardava personalmente. Ora che il discorso era tornato sull’indagine, intervenne:

“Mentre vi aspettavo, ho fatto portare qui il poco materiale che abbiamo su Jonathan Moriarty. Se è un genio del crimine come il fratello, è piuttosto bravo a nascondersi.”

“Lo era anche James. – precisò Sherlock – Provare che fosse la mente dietro i crimini che ha fatto commettere è stato tutt’altro che facile. A modo suo, aveva un cervello brillante.”

“Sembra quasi che lo ammirassi.” Disse con tono di rimprovero Lestrade.

“Certo che lo ammiravo. – ribatté Holmes – Riconoscere che fosse intelligente non vuole dire approvare quello che ha fatto. Sto solo riconoscendo il valore di un nemico.”

“Cosa hai scoperto?” tagliò corto John.

“Jonathan Moriarty è il dirigente amministrativo della ‘Cooper Consolidate’, una società che produce elettrodomestici, ma che sembra avere interessi finanziari in varie altre imprese. La sezione reati finanziari si sta interessando a loro perché non si capisce da dove arrivino certi fondi con cui la società finanza questi investimenti.”

“Pagamenti per qualche attività illegale con denaro sporco.” Propose Sherlock.

“È quello che pensano anche alla sezione finanziaria.” Rispose Lestrade.

“Quando stavo smantellando l’organizzazione di Moriarty, ci siamo imbattuti in alcune operazioni finanziarie strane, che non avevano logica. Era come se fossero investimenti a perdere.”

“Un modo per far sparire i soldi e renderli irrintracciabili.” Assentì l’ispettore.

“Quindi anche questo Moriarty non è uno stinco di santo. – concluse John con un sospiro – Perché ha aspettato tanto per farsi vivo? E cosa vuole?”

“Vendetta, dottor Watson. – rispose una voce alle sue spalle – Giustizia per mio fratello.”

I tre uomini si girarono all’unisono e si trovarono davanti Jonathan Moriarty che sorrideva mellifluo.

“Penso che non ci sia bisogno di presentazioni, vero? – continuò l’uomo – Sono venuto a sporgere una denuncia formale contro i fratelli Holmes. Vi ho visti e mi è sembrato gentile salutarvi.”

Sherlock lo fissava negli occhi, freddi e duri:

“Mio fratello è stato ingenuo e si è fatto intrappolare da lei, signor Holmes. Io, però, non sono James. Non ho il suo senso della teatralità. Non sono malleabile ed influenzabile come era lui. Sono molto più pragmatico. Con me non avrà vita facile.”

“Anche suo fratello era sicuro di battermi. – ribatté altrettanto duro Sherlock – Ha visto che fine ha fatto.”

La bocca di Moriarty si inclinò in un sorriso maligno:

“Lei non sa con chi abbia a che fare. – portò le punta delle dita della mano destra alla fronte – A presto, signori. E vinca il migliore.”

L’uomo se ne andò e nella stanza cadde un pesante silenzio.

“Simpatico. – sbottò John sarcastico – Deve essere una dote di famiglia.”

“Davvero. – concordò Lestrade – Sarà un piacere farlo finire in gattabuia.”

“Dobbiamo farcelo finire, però . – disse Sherlock con voce bassa e profonda – E non sarà facile. Quell’uomo è ancora più pericoloso ed infido di suo fratello.”

 

 

Mycroft era arrivato al suo ufficio. Si era diretto alla cassaforte e ne aveva estratto un fascicolo voluminoso. Iniziò a sfogliarlo, con uno sguardo profondamente triste negli occhi. Le notizie relative a Sherrinford si interrompevano al 1987. Da allora non era più riuscito a trovare nulla. Sospirò. Una parte di lui aveva quasi sperato che Sherrinford fosse morto, ma un’altra era felice della possibilità che non fosse così. Ora, però, non sapeva cosa dovesse aspettarsi da lui e cosa volesse da loro. Temeva nulla di buono. Inoltre, avrebbe dovuto parlare con Sherlock e raccontargli tutto. Sarebbe stato difficile.

Mycroft si massaggiò l’attaccatura del naso, accanto agli occhi chiusi, con due dita: troppi segreti che li riguardavano stavano venendo a galla tutti insieme e questa non poteva essere né una coincidenza né un buon segno.

 

 

Dopo aver ottenuto da Lestrade una copia del fascicolo su Jonathan Moriarty, Sherlock e John lasciarono Scotland Yard in cerca di un taxi che li portasse a Baker Street per un incontro con Mycroft. Stavano alzando un braccio per fermare un’auto, quando una voce dalle loro spalle li fermò:

“Posso darvi io un passaggio, se volete.”

Si girarono verso la fonte della voce e si trovarono davanti Mycroft. Però non sembrava Mycroft. Persino John si rese conto che l’uomo che avevano di fronte era più grasso di quello che avevano lasciato a casa Watson appena qualche ora prima. L’eleganza nel vestire e nel portamento erano le stesse, ma la pelle era abbronzata e messa in risalto dall’abito fatto su misura di colore beige chiaro. L’uomo si appoggiava ad un bastone nero, con l’impugnatura dorata raffinatamente intarsiata, raffigurante una testa di leone. I capelli erano più radi, rispetto a quelli di Mycroft, e pettinati con la riga da un lato. Sherlock notò anche altre piccole differenze: questo uomo era più alto di cinque centimetri, rispetto a Mycroft, ed aveva gli occhi nocciola, freddi e duri, che non stavano sorridendo a differenza delle labbra, sottili e rosee, atteggiate in quello che voleva essere un sorriso amichevole. Si poteva anche intravedere il blando luccichio di un molare d’oro, decisamente troppo pacchiano per Mycroft.

Sherlock tese tutti i muscoli del corpo, sulla difensiva:

“Chi è lei?” sibilò a voce bassa e profonda.

“Oh, Mycroft non ti ha parlato di me? – chiese l’uomo con voce melliflua – Che cattivo! Del resto, è sempre stato geloso, perciò non mi meraviglio che non ti abbia detto niente. E tu eri troppo piccolo, quando mi hanno cacciato, per ricordarti di me. Io sono Sherrinford Holmes, tuo fratello maggiore.”

 


	4. I segreti di Sherrinford Holmes

 

 

“Io sono Sherrinford Holmes, tuo fratello maggiore.”

La frase aleggiò nell’aria, come sospesa, in attesa di essere assimilata. Watson trattenne il fiato, aspettando la reazione di Sherlock, che fissava l’uomo come se volesse trapassarlo con il suo sguardo gelido.

Nella mente del giovane Holmes, si formò il ricordo di due fratelli che litigavano: uno voleva la completa attenzione dell’altro che, invece, studiava affascinato il fratello più piccolo. Quando aveva chiesto spiegazioni a Mycroft, questi gli aveva risposto che si era creato un falso ricordo nella speranza di avere un altro fratello diverso da lui.

Ora, invece, aveva davanti questa seconda versione di fratello maggiore, che gli sembrava ancora più falsa della prima.

L’uomo inclinò la testa con un sorriso:

“Allora, Sherlock, ti ricordi di me?”

“Sì.” Rispose lapidario il consulente investigativo.

“Davvero? – chiese in tono canzonatorio Sherrinford – Eppure eri solo un frugoletto, quando sono andato in collegio e non ne ho più fatto ritorno. Conoscendo i nostri genitori e Mycroft, non mi sembrano tipi da aver sprecato troppo tempo a sentire la mia mancanza ed a parlarti di me.”

“Però mi ricordo.” Insisté Sherlock.

“Allora, non ti interessa conoscere la mia storia.”

Sherrinford si voltò per andarsene, ma aveva fatto solo pochi passi quando il più giovane degli Holmes lo richiamò:

“Mi interessa.”

L’uomo fece un sorriso di trionfo, che cancellò dalle labbra prima di voltarsi verso il fratello.

“Ho qualche vago ricordo. – ammise Sherlock – Mycroft mi ha sempre detto che mi ero sognato tutto. Vorrei conoscere la tua versione della storia.”

Sherrinford fece un mesto sorriso:

“Grazie, Sherlock, per avermi dato la possibilità di parlarti. Non vorrei che ti sembrasse che io voglia metterti contro Mycroft.”

“Mycroft sa farsi odiare senza bisogno del tuo aiuto.” Tagliò corto il consulente.

“Andiamo a casa mia. – propose Sherrinford – Potremo parlare con calma.”

“No. – intervenne improvvisamente John – Là c’è un locale in cui potremo parlare senza che nessuno ci disturbi.”

 

**I segreti di Sherrinford Holmes**

Il locale era elegante e raffinato, con dei separé che permettevano di parlare senza che nessuno ascoltasse quello che veniva detto.

Sherrinford e Sherlock si erano seduti uno di fronte all’altro, mentre John si era messo fra i due fratelli, nella parte più interna del divanetto semicircolare.

Avevano ordinato un the, ma nessuno dei tre stava bevendo. Sherlock ignorava completamente la tazza che John gli aveva versato e messo davanti, mentre Sherrinford e Watson stavano mescolando lo zucchero come se aspettassero che il liquido ambrato si raffreddasse.

Nessuno parlava. John studiava i due fratelli, che sembravano impegnati in un duello a chi rompesse il ghiaccio per primo. Con un sospiro, decise di mettere fine alla cosa:

“Chi è il maggiore fra lei e Mycroft?”

“Mycroft. Di un anno.” Rispose con sufficienza Sherrinford.

“Vi assomigliate molto. Potreste essere scambiati per gemelli. È sempre stato così o ha fatto qualcosa per sembrare così simile a Mycroft?”

Sherrinford lo degnò di uno sguardo sprezzante:

“Pensa forse che possa esistere qualcuno che si farebbe fare una faccia come questa, se potesse scegliere a chi assomigliare?”

“Direi che più che di una somiglianza fisica, si possa parlare di un carattere piacevole ed amabile, che avete sicuramente in comune.  – ribatté John, senza scomporsi, in tono serio – Questi modi così dolci ed affabili sono il tratto distintivo della famiglia Holmes.”

Le labbra di Sherlock si piegarono in un lievissimo sorriso, mentre Sherrinford fissò gli occhi nocciola in quelli azzurri di John:

“Senso dell’umorismo e coraggio. – disse senza sarcasmo – Capisco perché lei piaccia tanto al mio fratellino. Da quanto dura la vostra relazione?”

“Siamo amici. – sottolineò in fretta John, irritato – Io sono sposato. Con una donna. E, comunque, nessuno di noi due è gay.”

“Oh, certo.” Sorrise Sherrinford come se non gli credesse.

John lanciò un’occhiataccia a Sherlock, incitandolo a confermare la sua versione, ma il giovane Holmes sembrava più interessato a studiare il fratello che a smentire la diceria su una loro presunta relazione.

“Allora, Sherlock. Ti facevo più loquace. Non hai nulla da chiedere?”

“Sei tu che hai detto di avere una storia da raccontare. Fallo.”

I due fratelli si studiarono ancora per qualche minuto, poi, finalmente, Sherrinford iniziò il suo racconto.

 

 

_Mycroft ed io siamo nati ad anno di distanza l’uno dall’altro. Siamo cresciuti insieme e ci somigliavamo così tanto da sembrare gemelli. Quando ci guardavamo, era come se l’immagine allo specchio prendesse vita e ti seguisse ovunque. Mycroft ed io passavano ogni secondo insieme. Facevamo tutto insieme. Eravamo noi due contro il mondo intero._

_Fino al giorno in cui mamma e papà ci dissero che sarebbe arrivato un nuovo fratellino od una sorellina. Io ne fui entusiasta, perché avrei avuto un altro fratello con cui giocare. Mycroft, invece, rimase assolutamente indifferente alla cosa. Continuò ad interessarsi ai suoi libri ed ai suoi esperimenti, come se nulla fosse, come se il fatto che la famiglia stesse per allargarsi, non lo riguardasse._

_Quando nascesti e i nostri genitori ti portarono a casa, Mycroft visse la cosa con fastidio. Perché, vedi Sherlock, eri piuttosto noioso e fastidioso: non facevi altro che dormire, piangere, mangiare e … come dire … puzzare. Inoltre, tutte le attenzioni dei nostri genitori erano rivolte solo a te. Quante volte ci siamo sentiti dire: “Fate silenzio! Vostro fratello dorme!” “Smettete di fare chiasso o sveglierete il bambino!” Insomma, davvero Sherlock, la tua presenza ci impediva di continuare a fare tutto quello che facevamo prima._

_All’inizio abbiamo portato pazienza, in fin dei conti non era colpa tua, se eri così insopportabile. Saresti cresciuto e saresti diventato un compagno di giochi. Non fu così. Eri fragile, ti facevi male facilmente, così mamma e papà ci sgridavano ogni volta che ti rompevi anche solo un’unghia._

_Mycroft era affascinato da questa tua fragilità. Ti studiava come se tu fossi una cavia da esperimento. Sono convinto che certi “incidenti” in realtà fossero stati appositamente provocati per capire quale sarebbe stata la tua reazione._

_Non è che tu fossi particolarmente simpatico nemmeno a me: anche io pensavo che il tuo arrivo avesse portato delle limitazioni alla mia libertà, però capivo che eri mio fratello e cercavo di proteggerti da Mycroft. Quando si rese conto che mi ero schierato con te, Mycroft si infuriò._

_Dovresti sapere quanto sappia essere vendicativo. Un giorno, avevi circa quattro anni, eri in giardino e ti ribaltasti con il triciclo facendoti veramente molto male. Mycroft riuscì a far credere a tutti che fosse stata colpa mia e che io fossi un pericolo per te. Tentai di difendermi, di fare capire a tutti che ero sì geloso, come lo sono tutti i fratelli maggiori dei fratelli più piccoli, ma che non avrei mai fatto nulla per danneggiarti._

_Mycroft sapeva essere subdolo e manipolatore già da ragazzino. Mamma e papà non mi credettero e mi spedirono in un collegio. Vissi questa punizione ingiusta come un rifiuto da parte dei nostri genitori._

_La rabbia verso tutti crebbe in modo esponenziale: ogni giorno che trascorrevo in quel luogo, che sembrava una prigione di lusso, diventavo sempre più furioso, pronto alla rissa ed incline alla ribellione._

_Ero solo un ragazzino, non mi resi conto di fare il gioco di Mycroft._

_Quando, raggiunta la maggiore età, feci ritorno a casa, capii subito che non c’era più posto per me._

_Le nostre strade non si incrociarono perché tu eri ad un campeggio estivo, ma vidi quello che Mycroft aveva fatto ai nostri genitori: era riuscito a condizionarli completamente, mettendoli contro di me e facendo loro credere che fossi ormai una causa senza speranza._

_Decisi di andarmene per sempre e di non tenere più i contatti con nessuno della famiglia._

_Ora, Sherlock, viene la parte meno edificante della mia storia. Come ti dicevo, ero un ragazzo pieno di rabbia e di risentimento, sentimenti che non portano a pensare lucidamente. Nel tentativo inconscio di punire i nostri genitori e di spingerli ad interessarsi a me, mi unii a delle compagnie sbagliate, mettendomi in guai molto seri. Mycroft aveva iniziato a lavorare a Scotland Yard e si fece la reputazione del duro arrestandomi e facendomi condannare al massimo della pena._

_La detenzione non migliorò né la mia rabbia né le mie amicizie._

_Sentendomi tradito ed abbandonato, entrai in una spirale autodistruttiva a cui non avrei mai messo fine, se, finalmente, nella mia vita non fosse entrato qualcuno che mi aprì gli occhi: continuando così avrei solo favorito l’ascesa di Mycroft, mentre io avrei perso tutto._

_Piano piano e con molta fatica, ho ripreso gli studi e mi sono dedicato ad attività legali._

_Per farlo sono stato costretto ad andare all’estero, perché sapevo che Mycroft non mi avrebbe mai permesso di rifarmi una vita onesta, se fossi rimasto qui._

_Lontano da Mycroft, mi sono costruito una vita che potrei persino dire felice._

_Ora sono tornato per conoscerti, perché mi sembra giusto recuperare il mio rapporto con un fratello che non ho mai potuto conoscere, non perché non lo volessi, ma perché non me lo hanno permesso._

Sherrinford tacque. Gli occhi fissi in quelli del fratello. John fissava Sherlock, in attesa di una sua reazione, che tardava ad arrivare. Alla fine, senza dire una parola, il giovane Holmes si alzò e si diresse alla porta del locale. Anche Watson si alzò velocemente:

“Offro io.” disse al maggiore degli Holmes.

Passò alla cassa, pagò le consumazioni, poi si precipitò fuori, sperando di non aver perso troppo tempo. Sherlock era fermo ad un semaforo, in attesa che venisse il verde. John lo raggiunse:

“Sherlock, fermati. – lo chiamò – Dobbiamo parlare.”

“Non ho tempo. – rispose il consulente iniziando ad attraversare la strada – Devo trovare un taxi ed andare a Baker Street. Devo parlare con Mycroft. Tu non sei invitato.”

Il tono della voce gli era uscito più duro di quello che avrebbe voluto: non era colpa di John se la famiglia Holmes non aveva nulla di normale. Watson, però, non si era offeso: quello che era successo doveva essere destabilizzante anche per una persona anafettiva come Sherlock. Allungò, quindi, una mano e costrinse l’amico a fermarsi ed a girarsi verso di lui:

“Ascoltami. – insisté – Posso immaginare che tu sia arrabbiato con Mycroft …”

“Perché mai dovrei essere arrabbiato con Mycroft? – lo interruppe il consulente stizzito – Si è solo dimenticato di parlarmi di nostro fratello! E mi ha dato del visionario, una volta in cui gli raccontai che ricordavo che fossero in due. Davvero, John, non so proprio perché mai dovrei avercela con lui!”

Watson sorrise, scuotendo la testa. Questo irritò Holmes ancora di più:

“Non so cosa ci trovi di così divertente in tutta questa situazione!” disse risentito.

Il dottore si fece serio e ribatté:

“Scusa, hai ragione, non c’è nulla di divertente in tutto questo, però, sto per dire qualcosa che non pensavo che avrei mai detto ed è questo ad essere divertente.”

“Spiega.” Ordinò sbrigativo Sherlock, portando i polsi dietro la schiena ed afferrando il destro con la mano sinistra. John incrociò le braccia sul petto e si concentrò sui propri piedi cercando le parole giuste da dire.

“Allora? – lo sollecitò Holmes impaziente – Dobbiamo stare qui tutta la sera?”

“Allora. – esordì John – So che stiamo parlando di Mycroft e che può sembrare incredibile … ehm … davvero … non credo alle mie orecchie … però, Sherlock, per quanto Mycroft sia subdolo, mellifluo e manipolatore … per quanto possa essere il tuo arcinemico … insomma … uhm … luitivuolebene.”

Finì la frase tutto d’un fiato aspettandosi che Sherlock esplodesse. Invece, il consulente rimase a fissarlo negli occhi, rimuginando su quello che gli aveva detto. Rimasero così per un tempo che a John sembrò infinito. Quando finalmente parlò, il giovane Holmes aveva un lieve sorriso sulle labbra:

“Stai attribuendo dei sentimenti a Mycroft?”

John stava per mettersi a ridere. Allargò le braccia, sconsolato:

“Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Sherlock? Mycroft ci tiene a te. A modo suo, certo. E non lo ammetterà mai, nemmeno sotto tortura, però tuo fratello non è così privo di sentimenti come gli piace far credere. Quando Magnussen disse che tu eri il suo punto debole1, aveva ragione. E puoi essere il tallone d’Achille di Mycroft solo perché sei importante per lui.”

Sherlock sbuffò:

“Che fortuna! Pensa se non tenesse a me!”

Scoppiarono a ridere. Una risata proveniente dal cuore, che illuminò i loro occhi.

“In effetti, – aggiunse Sherlock – poco tempo fa mi ha detto che la mia perdita gli spezzerebbe il cuore.”2

“Mycroft ha detto questo? – chiese John sbalordito – Ed il mondo esiste ancora?”

“Sembrerebbe di sì. – rispose Holmes – Però non ci siamo abbracciati.”

“Ah, bene. Adesso sì, che vi riconosco.”

Risero ancora per qualche secondo, poi John tornò serio:

“Quello che voglio dire è che Sherrinford potrebbe essere stato sincero, ma non sai chi sia. Non so cosa tu abbia dedotto da lui ed io non sono certo bravo come te, ma mi ha dato una sensazione di falso molto più pronunciata di quella che mi dà di solito Mycroft. In fin dei conti, Sherrinford è uno sconosciuto e prima di credergli ciecamente, dovresti concedere a Mycroft il beneficio del dubbio e dargli la possibilità di raccontarti la sua versione della storia.”

Sherlock fece un ghigno divertito:

“Era quello che volevo fare. Cosa pensavi che volessi fare? Prendere Mycroft a testate? Non sono te.”

John strinse gli occhi:

“Te la sei meritata.” Concluse serafico.

Anche Sherlock si fece improvvisamente serio:

“Torni a casa?” domandò preoccupato.

“Sì. – rispose John – Anch’io devo parlare con qualcuno a cui dare il beneficio del dubbio. Oppure vuoi anticiparmi qualcosa tu?”

Un’ombra di tristezza passò negli occhi di Sherlock, che ribadì:

“Devi parlarne con Mary.”

Watson non disse nulla. Fece un cenno di sì con la testa, poi lo salutò:

“Ci sentiamo più tardi. Stai attento.”

“Anche tu.”

John alzò una mano e fermò un taxi. Sherlock lo guardò allontanarsi con uno strano senso di disagio, che avrebbe potuto quasi definire angoscia, che gli saliva dal profondo. Era come se sentisse che qualcosa di terribile stesse per accadere e che non potesse evitarlo.

 

 

John arrivò a casa e trovò Mary ad aspettarlo seduta in una poltrona:

“Allora? – chiese sorridendo – Cosa avete scoperto su Moriarty?”

“Non molto. – rispose John – Invece abbiamo conosciuto il fratello di Mycroft e Sherlock.”

Mary era stupefatta:

“Cosa?”

“Già. – ribatté il dottore – I fratelli Holmes sono tre. Avresti dovuto vedere questo Sherrinford: se non fosse stato abbronzato e più grasso, sarebbe stato la copia perfetta di Mycroft. Potrebbero essere scambiati per gemelli. Invece ha detto di essere più giovane di Mycroft di un anno.”

Mary impallidì. John guardò la moglie e si rese conto che qualcosa non andava.

“Cosa c’è che non va?” chiese preoccupato.

“Non era Mycroft.” Mormorò Mary.

Watson era confuso:

“Chi non era Mycroft?”

Non ottenendo risposta, John prese una sedia e la posizionò in modo da sedersi di fronte alla moglie. Le prese le mani fra le sue e le disse dolcemente:

“Mary, lo sai che ti amo, vero?”

Lei lo guardò negli occhi:

“Sì, lo so. Anche io ti amo, con tutta me stessa.”

John le sorrise:

“Devi dirmi cosa stia succedendo. E non rispondermi che è tutto a posto: non mi convinceresti e mi arrabbierei. Siamo sposati, Mary. Nel bene e nel male. Penso di aver capito che qualcosa dal tuo passato sia tornato a tormentare il presente. So che ti dissi che i problemi del tuo passato erano affari tuoi,3 ma se condizionano il presente e si riflettono sul nostro futuro, diventano qualcosa che dobbiamo affrontare insieme.”

Mary lo guardava negli occhi. La sua voce rimase ferma e sicura:

“Quando avrò finito, potresti smettere di amarmi.”

John sospirò:

“Posso assicurarti una cosa, Mary: quando avrai finito, potrei essere arrabbiato o furioso, potrei voler rompere qualcosa o urlare, potrei non riuscire a parlarti per giorni o voler picchiare chi ti minacci, ma non potrei mai – sottolineò la parola stringendole ancora di più le mani – mai smettere di amarti. Potrebbe succedere solo se mi strappassero via il cuore.”

Mary lo fissò commossa e cominciò a raccontare la storia dall’inizio.

 

 

Sherlock fece il suo ingresso nel salotto di Baker Street e trovò Mycroft che lo stava già aspettando, seduto nella poltrona di John. Il giovane Holmes si andò a sedere nella sua poltrona e studiò il fratello cercando somiglianze e differenze con Sherrinford.

Mycroft si sentiva un po’ a disagio davanti a quello sguardo indagatore:

“Posso sapere a cosa debba tanto interesse per me?” chiese infastidito.

“John asserisce che tu mi voglia bene.”

“Cosa? – domandò il maggiore degli Holmes inorridito – Si è drogato? O ha bevuto?”

Sherlock alzò le spalle:

“Quello che si droga sono io, non lui. Ed aveva bevuto solo un the.”

“Ne sei sicuro?”

“Direi proprio di sì. Però potremmo chiedere a Sherrinford cosa ne pensi.”

Mycroft impallidì: era stato preceduto, ma non riusciva a capire se il fratello fosse arrabbiato.

“Non mi chiedi: Sherrinford chi?”

“Quando lo hai visto.” Sibilò Mycroft.

“Lo abbiamo incontrato quando siamo usciti da Scotland Yard. Ha raccontato una storia interessante.”

“Cosa ti ha detto?”

“Tutto a suo tempo. – rispose Sherlock unendo i polpastrelli sotto il labbro inferiore – John afferma che prima io debba ascoltare la tua versione della storia.”

“John Watson ha tante opinioni su molte cose.” Sospirò Mycroft.

“È un uomo saggio, per nulla così banale, come potrebbe sembrare ad una occhiata fugace.”

Mycroft accennò un sorriso:

“Il giorno in cui Mike Stamford vi ha presentati, è stato un giorno fortunato.”

“Per me, sicuramente.” Concordò Sherlock.

Rimase in attesa. Mycroft sembrava perso in ricordi lontani:

“Sherrinford …” e cominciò a raccontare la storia dall’inizio.

 

 

L’auto nera arrivò nel parcheggio sotterraneo vuoto e si fermò. Pochi minuti dopo, un’altra auto nera si accostò e parcheggiò. Due uomini scesero dalle rispettive macchine e si strinsero la mano:

“Sherrinford.”

“Jonathan.”

“Oggi sono andato a Scotland Yard, recitando la parte del fratello disperato che vuole sporgere denuncia per riabilitare il nome di James, ingiustamente calunniato. Non penso che la polizia abbia preso troppo sul serio la mia accusa, però ho incontrato Sherlock e John.”

“Sono carini insieme, non trovi?” commentò divertito Sherrinford.

“Li hai visti anche tu?”

“Sì. – rispose Holmes – Ho raccontato a Sherlock la tragica storia del mio allontanamento da casa e dalla famiglia a causa del malefico Mycroft.”

“Ti ha creduto?” domandò curioso Moriarty.

“Non lo so. – rispose Sherrinford – E non ha importanza: niente potrà impedirci di avere la nostra vendetta. La tua idea di divulgare ovunque l’immagine di James per far rimanere Sherlock in Inghilterra è stata geniale.”

“Lo credo anch’io. – sorrise soddisfatto Jonathan – È stato molto teatrale, lo ammetto, ma è proprio una di quelle azioni che avrebbero fatto tanto piacere a James. Direi che sarebbe soddisfatto, se sapesse che lo stiamo usando per vendicarci del suo più grande nemico.”

“Dei nostri più grandi nemici. – lo corresse Sherrinford – Non dimenticarti di Mycroft. Quando avremo finito con loro, rimpiangeranno di non essere morti molto tempo fa.”

 “A questo proposito – disse Jonathan con un sorriso maligno – il nostro amico è arrivato.”

“Quando?” chiese Holmes.

“Un’ora fa.” Rispose Moriarty.

“Quando colpirà?”

“Oggi stesso. Non possiamo aspettare. Se gli uomini di tuo fratello Mycroft scoprissero che lui è in città, potrebbe andare tutto a monte. – disse con un tono crudele Moriarty – Tra qualche ora John Watson sarà morto ed il cuore di Sherlock Holmes finalmente brucerà fino in fondo.”4

“Facendo a pezzi quello di Mycroft.” Concluse Sherrinford gelido.

**Note**

1 Magnussen nelle puntata 3x03 “His Last Vow” dice che ha colpito John perché è il punto debole di Sherlock, che, a sua volta, è il punto su cui fare forza per arrivare a Mycroft.

2 Si riferisce alla frase che Mycroft gli dice nella 3x03 “His Last Vow”.

3 John parla del confronto con Mary nella 3x03 “His Last Vow”.

4 James Moriarty dice qualcosa di simile a Sherlock nel finale della puntata 1x03 “The Great Game”.


	5. Segreti svelati

 

 

 

Mary e John erano nel salotto della loro casa. Lei era seduta su una poltrona. Lui si trovava su una sedia di fronte a lei. Le teneva le mani. Mary non avrebbe mai voluto iniziare il racconto della prima vera volta in cui lei lo aveva visto, ma non c’era modo di evitarlo. Tutta la verità, nient’altro che la verità. Guardandolo negli occhi. Sperando di non vedersi spegnere quella scintilla che li illuminava quando la guardava e che Mary aveva sempre associato all’amore che John sentiva per lei.

“Io lavoravo per la CIA. – disse con voce bassa – E ti ho quasi ucciso.”

 

 

Sherlock e Mycroft Holmes erano seduti nel salotto di Baker Street. Il fratello minore sulla propria poltrona. Il maggiore su quella di John. Mycroft doveva raccontare una storia non molto edificante. Sperava che gli occhi azzurri che lo stavano sezionando potessero capire che aveva fatto tutto per proteggerlo. Perché Mycroft, contro ogni logica, amava il suo fratellino, anche se non aveva mai saputo dimostrarglielo.

“Sherrinford è nostro fratello. – disse con voce bassa – Ed io ho fatto in modo che non tornasse più a casa.”

 

 

L’uomo era arrivato alla casa di fronte a quella in cui abitavano John e Mary Watson.

Era entrato senza che nessuno lo notasse. La casa era vuota, disabitata da tempo.

L’uomo cercò la finestra con la visuale migliore sulla casa dei Watson.

Aprì la valigetta che si era portato, montò il treppiedi ed il fucile.

Poi si mise in attesa: John Watson sarebbe uscito, prima o poi, e la sua vita sarebbe finita.

 

**Segreti svelati**

_I miei genitori ed io eravamo cittadini ucraini e ci trasferimmo negli Stati Uniti, quando ero una bambina. Imparai l’inglese molto velocemente, ma in casa continuavamo a parlare la nostra lingua madre._

_Quando mi iscrissi all’università, venni avvicinata da un uomo che mi propose di entrare alla CIA. Fu molto convincente e lusinghiero e mi convinse ad accettare l’offerta. In breve tempo divenni un’agente operativa._

_Sfruttarono a lungo la mia perfetta conoscenza del russo._

_Oltre a questo pregio, però, avevo dimostrato altre qualità che mi fecero apprezzare ancora di più: sapevo sparare bene ed avevo un grande sangue freddo. Erano le qualità giuste per fare di me un ottimo cecchino. Smisero di mandarmi sul campo come agente e divenni una dei cecchini di punta dell’agenzia._

_Non voglio ricordare quante persone io abbia ucciso, ma ti posso garantire che ognuno di loro se lo è meritato. Durante il periodo di addestramento avevo conosciuto Michael Hastings. Non posso dire che fossimo diventati amici, perché uomini come lui non hanno amici, ma potevamo definirci buoni conoscenti. Abbiamo anche avuto una specie di storia, senza nessuna importanza per nessuno dei due. Come direbbero i ragazzi di oggi? Amici con benefit, credo. Una volta era chiamato sesso senza implicazioni sentimentali._

_Quando Hastings mi contattò per una missione in Afghanistan, non ci vidi nulla di strano._

_Mi disse che aveva scoperto una spia alla base e che doveva essere eliminata velocemente, per impedirle di vendere i nostri uomini al nemico. Era decisamente il mio tipo di missione. Mi consegnò una fotografia del mio bersaglio. Era stata fatta in un villaggio: un uomo con una divisa inglese ed i capelli biondi stava sorridendo ad un afghano. Provai un immenso moto di rabbia verso un cittadino occidentale, oltretutto un militare, che vendeva i suoi commilitoni._

_Mi accordai con Hastings su quando e come eliminarlo. Non dovevo colpire nessun altro. Solo lui._

_Arrivato il giorno stabilito, il piano funzionò a meraviglia: l’autoblindo con a bordo il mio bersaglio arrivò puntale nel punto prestabilito. Io sparai, ma l’uomo aveva iniziato a girarsi proprio mentre stava partendo il colpo, quindi lo ferii, gravemente, certo, ma lo ferii soltanto. I suoi stupidi commilitoni lo misero in salvo prima che potessi finirlo. Non potevo crederci! Avevo fallito. Ero furiosa con me stessa._

_Quando arrivai al luogo dove avevo appuntamento con Hastings, per il dopo missione, lui non c’era, ma c’erano un paio di uomini che tentarono di eliminarmi. Non riuscirono nel loro intento, ma questo mi fece capire che stava succedendo qualcosa di strano._

_Contattai il mio supervisore che mi chiese cosa ci facessi in Afghanistan e cosa mi fosse venuto in mente di sparare ad uno stimato ufficiale medico inglese._

_Ero allibita. Spiegai di Hastings, ma mi trattò come se fossi una visionaria. Una visionaria pericolosa._

_Decisi di lasciare l’agenzia. Non che sia facile, soprattutto quando si sono svolte certe operazioni non proprio alla luce del sole, ma avevo preso le mie precauzioni e furono costretti a lasciarmi andare via. Viva._

Mary interruppe il racconto. Gli occhi azzurri di John la fissavano increduli:

“Il medico inglese …”

Mary si aggrappò alle mani del marito:

“Eri tu.”

 

 

_Non ho ricordi di quando nacque Sherrinford. Avevo appena un anno. Ricordo, però, che da bambini eravamo sempre insieme. Era come se lui ci fosse sempre stato._

_Ci scambiavano tutti per gemelli e noi ne approfittavamo per fare degli scherzi. A volte anche di pessimo gusto. Come quando ci scambiavamo a scuola e ci facevamo passare l’uno per l’altro. Lo ammetto: ho fatto cose di cui non vado particolarmente fiero, ma eravamo ragazzini. Solo ragazzini._

_Poi, un giorno, i nostri genitori ci annunciarono il tuo arrivo. Io rimasi indifferente: un fratello in più o in meno non faceva alcuna differenza._

_Sherrinford, invece, era furioso. Non capivo la sua gelosia. Non capivo perché si sentisse così minacciato. Non eri nemmeno nato. Pensai che gli sarebbe passata. Mi sbagliavo._

_Quando ti portarono a casa, le cose non fecero che peggiorare._

_Intendiamoci, fratellino, neppure io feci salti di gioia. Eri veramente noioso ed insopportabile. Non facevi altro che dormire, piangere, mangiare e … diciamo che avevi dei profumi particolari, alcuni piacevoli altri decisamente poco attraenti. Quando non stavi facendo una di queste cose, parlavi una lingua astrusa ed incomprensibile, emettendo stupidi versettini incoerenti. Però, sapevi afferrare con forza un dito e non lasciarlo più andare, guardando chi avevi catturato con quei tuoi occhi seri ed innocenti, che chiedevano solo protezione ed amore … … … uhm … … … dove eravamo? Ah, sì. Sherrinford._

_Sherrinford cercava costantemente l’attenzione dei nostri genitori, ma più insisteva, meno loro riuscivano a soddisfare le sue richieste. E più loro lo deludevano, più attribuiva a te la responsabilità di tutto._

_Pensai che sarebbe bastato che tu crescessi un po’, che si sarebbe reso conto che saresti diventato un altro fratello con cui giocare. Mi sbagliavo. Oh, come mi sbagliavo._

_Un giorno, avevi circa quattro anni cadesti dal triciclo, in giardino. Ti rompesti un braccio e sbattesti la testa. Era strano che tu fossi caduto. Adoravi quello stupido triciclo ed avevi imparato ad andarci in brevissimo tempo. Ogni tanto facevi delle acrobazie, come se volessi mettere alla prova te stesso ed il mezzo che stavi usando. Però avevi sempre il controllo della situazione._

_Controllai il triciclo. Notai una rottura che sembrava tutto fuorché accidentale._

_Affrontai Sherrinford, che, naturalmente, negò. Tu penserai che io fossi già paranoico allora, ma conoscevo Sherrinford. Sapevo sempre capire quando mentiva. E stava mentendo._

_Non sapevo cosa fare. Non c’erano prove certe che Sherrinford avesse causato l’incidente. Del resto, tu avevi rischiato di morire. Io ero il fratello maggiore e dovevo proteggerti. Anche se questo significava spezzare il legame con l’altro fratello. Morendo dentro._

_Forse anche mamma e papà avevano avuto dei sospetti. Forse fui convincente. Forse capirono che Sherrinford negava in modo poco efficace. Non so. So solo che lui fu spedito in collegio. Un collegio di lusso, intendiamoci. Però non ci perdonò mai. Pensò che tutti lo avessimo tradito ed abbandonato. Per te._

_Cercai di mantenere i contatti con lui, ma si rifiutò sempre di rispondere alle mie lettere ed alle mie telefonate. Seppi che non faceva altro che mettersi nei guai, che si era legato agli elementi peggiori._

_L’estate in cui divenne maggiorenne, lasciò il collegio. Ti mandammo in campeggio. Tu lo odiavi. Capivi già di essere superiore agli altri bambini, ma noi sapevamo che lui sarebbe tornato e dovevamo tenerti al sicuro. Fu difficile vederti partire. Non piangevi, non dicevi nulla, ma era come strillassi._

_Sherrinford mise piede in casa poche ore dopo che eri andato via. Era arrogante, strafottente ed indisponente. Sapeva già che non sarebbe rimasto, ma fece di tutto per far sì che fossimo noi a cacciarlo. E fu accontentato._

_Non avemmo più contatti, fino a quando scoprii che si era unito ad una banda di rapinatori, di cui era la mente. Perché, vedi, Sherlock, anche lui ha un cervello eccezionale. Sa di essere superiore e vede negli altri degli esseri insignificanti ed inutili. Li usa e li butta, senza considerare cosa potrebbe esserne di loro. Non gli importa di nessuno, solo dei suoi fini. E non si fa scrupoli di nessun tipo per raggiungere i suoi scopi._

_Io lavoravo per Scotland Yard, allora. E mi impegnai al massimo per fermarlo. Riuscendoci. Il giorno in cui lo feci condannare, fu un giorno triste, per me. Mi resi conto che il mio rapporto con il fratello che aveva significato così tanto nella prima parte della mia vita era completamente e definitivamente andato distrutto. È per questo che mi sono tanto legato a te. Eri tutto quello che mi rimaneva._

_Non ho più saputo nulla di Sherrinford. In prigione si era legato ad altri brutti elementi, come puoi bene immaginare. Quando venne liberato, svanì nel nulla._

_Fino ad oggi._

_Non so cosa voglia. E questo mi fa paura._

Mycroft tacque. Sherlock non aveva mai tolto i suoi occhi di ghiaccio da quelli del fratello. Il silenzio si prolungò. Il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes si mosse nervoso sulla poltrona:

“Allora? Non hai nessun commento da fare?”

“Perché mi hai detto che mi ero inventato tutto, quando ti dissi che mi ricordavo di un altro fratello?”

Mycroft sbuffò:

“Mi sembra ovvio! Non volevo doverti spiegare tutta questa storia! Mi vedi come un nemico, quindi saresti andato a cercare l’altro fratello, mettendoti in un mare di guai. Tu sai che ho sempre cercato di proteggerti.”

“Oh, certo. – rispose sarcastico Sherlock – Infatti mi hai mandato in missione in giro per il mondo, per due anni, a smantellare l’organizzazione di Moriarty, proprio perché tieni a me.”

“Sapevo perfettamente che saresti tornato a casa sano e salvo. – ribatté offeso Mycroft – E ti ho chiesto di declinare la richiesta dell’MI6, che voleva spedirti in una missione suicida.”

“Vero. – convenne il consulente – E John propende per te.”

“Allora, grazie John. – ribatté il fratello maggiore – Cosa pensi di fare con Sherrinford?”

“Secondo te, cosa vuole?” chiese Sherlock.

“Vendetta. – rispose sicuro Mycroft – E sarà un problema fermarlo.”

 

 

L’uomo stava guardando nel mirino del fucile. Poteva vedere l’interno della casa e le sagome di due persone, sedute una di fronte all’altra. Non riusciva a capire chi fosse John e chi fosse Anastasia.

Avrebbe aspettato fino a quando non avesse avuto una visuale sicura sul suo bersaglio. La pazienza era una virtù indispensabile per un cecchino. E lui era uno dei migliori.

Avrebbe ucciso più che volentieri anche lei, ma non lo avevano pagato per questo.

Il suo unico obbiettivo era John Watson. E la sua morte avrebbe distrutto anche Anastasia.

L’uomo sorrise maligno: la morte di un solo, piccolo uomo avrebbe provocato più dolore che la morte delle tre persone a causa delle quali il dottore stava per essere ucciso.

 

 

John non riusciva a reagire al racconto di Mary. Gli sembrava incredibile che la donna che amava, avesse tentato di ucciderlo. La guardava negli occhi e vedeva solo la sua determinazione.

“Perché? – chiese infine – Perché mi hai sposato?”

“Perché ti amo. – rispose Mary – C’è un’altra cosa che ti devo confessare.”

Le pupille degli occhi di John si dilatarono fino quasi a coprire l’azzurro delle iridi:

“Non hai … non è ancora abbastanza?”

“Non è un caso se ci siamo conosciuti.”

 

 

Sherlock si alzò dalla poltrona ed andò verso la finestra:

“Cosa pensi che voglia fare?”

Mycroft sospirò:

“Non ne ho idea. Sono anni che non ho più a che fare con lui. Ormai non lo conosco più, non so più come ragioni o cosa possa arrivare a fare.”

“Sherrinford mi ha detto che si è redento, che è onesto e che vuole solo conoscermi.”

Mycroft era titubante:

“Potrebbe anche essere vero. – disse – Come ti ho detto, sono trascorsi tanti anni che potrebbe essere successo di tutto. Tu che impressione hai avuto di lui?”

Sherlock rifletté un po’ sulla risposta da dare, poi si girò verso il fratello:

“Mi è sembrato un serpente, che stesse cercando di incantare la sua preda per avvicinarsi abbastanza da poterla aggredire senza darle alcuna possibilità di fuga.”

 

 

_Era trascorso poco più di un anno dall’agguato in Afghanistan e dalla mia uscita dalla CIA._

_In quel periodo avevo accettato degli incarichi come killer. Mi ero sempre assicurata che le persone da eliminare fossero dei poco di buono. Facendo così, però, mi ero procurata molti nemici ed alcuni erano veramente pericolosi._

_Stavo cercando un modo per sfuggire ai complici dell’ultimo bersaglio che avevo eliminato, quando venni avvicinata da un uomo che mi disse di chiamarsi Mycroft Holmes._

_Mi propose un incarico di tutto riposo: mi avrebbe procurato una nuova identità, sicura, ed in cambio avrei dovuto prendere contatto e sorvegliare un uomo._

_Avrei dovuto tenerlo informato su tutte le persone che lo avrebbero avvicinato ed avvisarlo se fosse tornato un suo amico che davano tutti per morto._

_In questo caso, avrei dovuto riferire anche su quello che avrebbero fatto._

_Era un incarico tranquillo e di basso profilo. Mi avrebbe tenuta al sicuro dalla persone che mi stavano cercando. Accettai._

_Quando mi mostrò la tua foto, ti riconobbi immediatamente. Ero esterrefatta._

_L’uomo sorrideva compiaciuto. Mi disse che sapeva che ti avevo sparato, ma mi assicurò che nessuno aveva mai scoperto nulla di quella storia e che nessuno avrebbe mai saputo niente._

_Ero perplessa, ma era un’opportunità troppo ghiotta per rinunciare._

_Accettai._

John inspirò, abbassando gli occhi sulle loro mani ancora strette:

“Quindi devo a Mycroft se sei entrata nella mia vita? – chiese con una profonda amarezza nella voce – Ero solo una missione, un porto sicuro in cui riparare in attesa che la burrasca passasse? E continui a dirmi di amarmi.”

“Non era Mycroft.” ribatté Mary.

 

 

“Torniamo a Moriarty. – disse Mycroft – Dobbiamo capire se ci sia lui dietro all’apparizione di suo fratello.”

“Ho incontrato anche lui. – lo informò Sherlock – Era a Scotland Yard a sporgere denuncia. Ha detto che cerca vendetta.”

“Fantastico!” – esclamò Mycroft – Due uomini intelligenti e pericolosi che vogliono vendicarsi di noi, nella stessa città e nello stesso momento. Avrei fatto volentieri a meno di uno di loro.”

Sherlock si sedette di nuovo sulla poltrona:

“E se non fosse un caso?”

Mycroft lo fissò stupito:

“Cosa vorresti dire? – chiese – Che Sherrinford e Jonathan si conoscano e siano complici?”

“Sei tu quello che dice che le coincidenze non esistano perché l’universo non è così pigro.”1

Mycroft prese il fascicolo su Jonathan Moriarty e cominciò a studiarlo attentamente. Improvvisamente si irrigidì sulla poltrona:

“Si conoscono! – disse concitato – Hanno frequentato lo stesso collegio, nello stesso periodo, facendo parte della stessa banda!”

Sherlock scattò in piedi:

“Sherrinford ha detto che qualcuno lo ha avvicinato, quando è uscito di prigione, e lo ha aiutato a cambiare vita. Perché non potrebbe essere stato il suo vecchio amico Moriarty?”

“Se sono complici, a cosa stanno mirando?”

 

 

L’uomo fissava sempre la finestra: le due figure erano ancora sedute e stavano parlando.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto sapere che cosa si stessero dicendo. Chissà, forse gli stava raccontando proprio di lui.

Che Anastasia stesse confessando al caro maritino che ai tempi della CIA avevano avuto una relazione di appassionato sesso sfrenato? Chissà quanto doveva essere noioso il bravo dottore a letto. Con la sua rigida morale da buon inglese, non si sarebbe mai prestato a fare certi giochetti che Anastasia adorava.

 

 

John alzò gli occhi guardando la moglie in volto:

“Cosa vorresti dire?”

“L’ho capito solo quando sei rientrato poco fa e mi hai parlato del terzo fratello Holmes. – rispose Mary – Oggi ho affrontato Mycroft e mi è sembrato che non sapesse nulla del nostro patto. Comunque, sai che con lui è difficile capire quando finga e quando sia sincero. Però, quando mi hai detto del terzo fratello e che assomigliava così tanto a Mycroft, ho capito che doveva essere stato lui ad assumermi. Voleva che ti sorvegliassi e gli dicessi se Sherlock ti avesse contattato. Evidentemente sospettava che il suicidio fosse una messinscena e sapeva che saresti stato la prima persona da cui Sherlock sarebbe andato, una volta tornato.”

Gli occhi di John erano pieni di tristezza:

“Forse hai ragione. Forse chi ti ha pagato per fingerti innamorata di me è stato Sherrinford e non Mycroft.”

Vedendo gli occhi del marito, a Mary mancò un battito del cuore e gli strinse le mani con più forza:

“Non dire così! Ti prego non pensare che abbia finto anche solo un minuto di essere innamorata di te. Puoi odiarmi, puoi disprezzarmi, se vuoi, ma non pensare mai, nemmeno per un secondo, che io abbia finto di amarti! Sei tutto ciò che voglio e di cui ho bisogno.”

John tolse le mani da quelle di Mary. Inspirò ed espirò, senza guardarla, aprendo e chiudendo le mani.

 

 

“A cosa potrebbero mirare? – chiese Sherlock – Le loro accuse possono essere smontate. Potremmo avere bisogno di tempo, ma, come dimostrammo che le accuse di James Moriarty fossero false, riusciremo a scagionarci da qualsiasi colpa vogliano accollarci. Quindi, cosa vogliono colpire?”

Il maggiore degli Holmes alzò uno sguardo preoccupato sul fratello:

“Non cosa: chi!”

Sherlock lo fissò sorpreso:

“Cosa vorresti dire?”

“Sherlock sei lento! Vogliono colpire John! – Mycroft balzò in piedi – Mary è stata assunta da Sherrinford per sorvegliare John e riferirgli delle sue mosse e delle vostre indagini. Questo significa che nostro fratello ha sempre tenuto d’occhio il dottore, sapendo quanto fosse importante per te! Vuole colpirti attraverso John!”

 

 

“Mary, ho bisogno di uscire. – disse finalmente John – Ho bisogno di prendere una boccata d’aria e di riflettere su tutto quello che mi hai detto. – alzò gli occhi per guardare il volto smarrito della moglie – Ti prego, cerca di capire. Mi hai detto delle cose … non si tratta di chi tu sia stata né di cosa tu abbia fatto. Davvero, ti credo quando dici che mi abbia sparato pensando che fossi una spia, che sia stata ingannata dal tuo collega. Quello che mi fa stare veramente male, è sapere che ti sia interessata a me perché sei stata pagata per controllarmi, non perché sei stata attratta da me.”

“John, io ti amo, - lo interruppe Mary con disperazione – Devi credermi!”

Watson si alzò dalla sedia e si infilò la giacca:

“Ho bisogno di stare solo. – deglutì guardandola con occhi tristi – Io mi sono innamorato di te perché ti sei presa cura di me e mi hai sopportato e supportato in uno dei momenti più difficili della mia vita. Mi chiedevo cosa avessi fatto per meritarmi una donna meravigliosa come te ed oggi ho avuto la risposta: non ho fatto nulla. Non ti ho conquistata. Sono stato una missione.”

Mary scuoteva la testa, con le lacrime che le pungevano gli occhi:

“No, John, credimi. Ti ho avvicinato per l’incarico, ma qualsiasi cosa sia successa tra noi, ogni volta che ti ho detto di amarti, ogni volta che abbiamo fatto l’amore, ero sincera.”

John non disse altro e si diresse verso la porta. Il cellulare iniziò a squillare.

 

 

“Colpirmi attraverso John?” Sherlock era incredulo.

“Moriarty e Magnussen hanno cercato di arrivare a te tramite John. – insisté Mycroft – Chiunque voglia colpirti al cuore, farti veramente del male, può farlo colpendo John!”

Sherlock afferrò il cellulare e compose il numero di John, mentre si precipitava giù per le scale.

                                                                                                                             

 

Il cellulare di John era sul tavolo e Watson non fece nulla per prenderlo. Mary vide da chi venisse la chiamata e stava per non rispondere, ma lo prese in mano:

“Cosa vuoi Sherlock? – domandò con durezza – Voi fratelli Holmes non avete ancora fatto abbastanza danni?”

“Dov’è John?” chiese Sherlock ignorandola.

“Hai altro da dirgli per spezzargli il cuore?”

“Mary non ho tempo! – urlò Holmes – John è in pericolo! Dov’è!”

Mary si sentì attraversare da un brivido. Chiuse la chiamata, buttò il cellulare sul tavolo e corse alla porta.

John aveva appena finito di scendere gli scalini che portavano al marciapiede.

L’uomo dall’altra parte della strada lo vide uscire e lo inquadrò nel mirino.

Andrew Pendleton osservò il capitano Watson uscire di casa. Sembrava un uomo a cui fosse crollato il mondo addosso. Gli fece una pena immensa: se c’era una persona che non meritava di soffrire, quella era sicuramente il capitano Watson.

Mary studiò rapidamente la strada e le case: intravide un luccichio da una finestra della casa di fronte. Corse dietro a John e lo spinse per terra.

Il cecchino sparò.

Mary Morstan era incredula: non era stata abbastanza rapida ed il proiettile era entrato nella sua carne.

John si girò verso la moglie e vide la macchia rossa allargarsi sul suo petto.

Mary lo guardò e gli sorrise, ma le gambe non riuscivano più a reggerla.

Andrew Pendleton si precipitò vicino ai coniugi Watson, arma alla mano, mentre altri due uomini facevano irruzione nella casa da cui era partito il colpo.

John afferrò la moglie prima che cadesse sul marciapiede, la adagiò delicatamente a terra ed iniziò a tamponare la ferita, chiamandola:

“Mary. Resta con me, Mary. Guardami, ti prego, non chiudere gli occhi. Resta con me. Ti amo, Mary, non mi lasciare. Ti credo, tesoro, credo a tutto quello che mi hai detto. Ti prego, Mary, ti prego, resta con me.”

Andrew Pendleton chiamò un’ambulanza, mentre i suoi uomini trascinavano fuori dalla casa Michael Hastings in manette. Il cellulare di John suonava insistentemente, sul tavolo di casa, ma nessuno rispose.

**Nota**

 

1 Mycroft dice qualcosa di molto simile nel mind palace di Sherlock nell’episodio 3x02 “The Sign of Three”.

 


	6. I segreti distruggono

 

Era seduto sul pavimento, con la schiena appoggiata al muro del corridoio asettico dell’ospedale. Le infermiere ed i dottori gli passavano davanti, lanciandogli occhiate colme di compassione. John Watson, però, non le notava. Lo sguardo vitreo fisso davanti a sé, non vedeva nulla.

Aveva negli occhi solo l’immagine della moglie coperta di sangue. Sentiva nelle orecchie il suono della sirena dell’ambulanza che correva per le strade di Londra, portandoli verso l’ospedale, verso una tenue speranza di salvezza.

Non aveva ascoltato il paramedico che comunicava al pronto soccorso l’arrivo di una donna incinta colpita da un proiettile. Non aveva ascoltato i parametri vitali che l’uomo inviava a chi avrebbe ricevuto la paziente.

Non ne aveva bisogno. Era un medico e capiva fin troppo bene quali fossero le condizioni di sua moglie.

John aveva tenuto stretto la mano di Mary per tutto il tragitto ed aveva continuato a ripeterle le stesse parole, come un mantra che potesse tenerla in vita:

“Ti amo Mary. Credo in te e nel nostro amore. Non lasciarmi. Ti prego. Ho bisogno di te. Ti amo. Sei tutto per me. Resta con me. Ti amo.”

Arrivati in ospedale, i medici del pronto soccorso si erano impossessati del corpo di Mary ed un’infermiera gentile aveva costretto John a lasciarla andare: in quel momento lui era un marito angosciato, non un medico capace.

Rimasto solo, in quel corridoio dall’odore di disinfettante, John si era reso conto che le gambe non lo sorreggevano. Si era, quindi, appoggiato al muro con la schiena e si era lasciato scivolare, fino ad arrivare a sedere sul pavimento, le gambe piegate, le braccia appoggiate alle ginocchia.

Sherlock lo trovò così. Seduto rigidamente. In attesa. Le mani ed i vestiti coperti di sangue.

“John …” Lo chiamò, la voce carica di angoscia.

Watson non si girò, lo sguardo sempre fisso davanti a sé.

“John …” Un sussurro, come se non volesse disturbare.

Sherlock si sedette accanto all’amico. Sul pavimento. In attesa.

**I segreti distruggono**

Mycroft era arrivato alla base militare dove Pendleton ed i suoi uomini avevano portato Michael Hastings. Voleva assolutamente parlare con l’uomo che aveva attentato alla vita di John Watson.

“Signor Holmes – gli disse il tenente Pendleton – questo è un affare dell’esercito. Quell’uomo ha tentato di uccidere il capitano Watson già in Afghanistan e …”

“Non voglio portarlo via. – lo interruppe Mycroft – Voglio solo parlargli e farmi dire il nome del suo mandante.”

Pendleton vide negli occhi dell’uomo la stessa risoluta determinazione che aveva notato in quelli del fratello. Sospirò:

“Cosa le fa credere che quell’uomo le dirà il nome del mandante?”

“Oh, lo farà. – ribadì sicuro Holmes – Perché io so già chi sia il mandante, ho solo bisogno di una conferma.”

 

 

Non sapeva da quanto fosse seduto nel corridoio. Aveva perso la nozione del tempo. John si riscosse da quello strano torpore, che lo aveva travolto appena arrivato, quando si rese conto che il medico che aveva preso in carico il caso di Mary stava arrivando dalla sala operatoria. Si alzò, rigido nei movimenti.

Guardò verso il dottore, Terence Miller, un collega con cui aveva scherzato tante volte.

L’uomo evitava il suo sguardo.

Il cuore di John perse un colpo:

“No.” Sussurrò, la voce roca, come se non la usasse da tanto tempo.

Arrivato vicino a lui, il dottor Miller si tolse la cuffia dalla testa rivelando una massa di capelli neri, sudati e disordinati. Alzò finalmente gli occhi su Watson:

“John … non so come dirtelo …  – iniziò – abbiamo fatto tutto il possibile per salvare Mary …”

“La bambina?” lo interruppe secco Watson.

“Abbiamo eseguito un cesareo e l’abbiamo messa in un’incubatrice. Il proiettile non l’ha toccata. Dovremo capire quanto abbia sofferto per le ferite riportate dalla madre, ma è forte, ben sviluppata. Potrebbe farcela.”

“Voglio vederle.”

“Sì, certo. – rispose Miller – Da questa parte.”

John si avviò lungo il corridoio. Sherlock fece per seguirlo, ma, senza voltarsi a guardarlo, Watson gli disse con tono duro e gelido:

“Nessuno l’ha inviata, signor Holmes. Nessuno ha bisogno di lei, qui. Se ne vada. E non si faccia più vedere.”

Riprese a camminare verso la porta della sala operatoria.

Il dottor Miller lanciò un’occhiata carica di pietà verso Sherlock, poi seguì John.

Sherlock rimase come paralizzato nel mezzo del corridoio, a fissare le spalle dell’amico che si stava allontanando da lui, zoppicando leggermente. Non riusciva a muovere un solo muscolo. Era come se il tono della voce di John avesse creato un abisso fra loro, una distanza che non era mai esistita.

Sherlock sentì una fitta al cuore ed un brivido gelato lungo la schiena: non riusciva a credere di stare perdendo la persona più importante della sua vita.

 

 

Watson entrò nella sala operatoria.

Un’infermeria stava sistemando i ferri chirurgici.

 Mary era sdraiata sul lettino, con il lenzuolo che la copriva completamente.

John si avvicinò al lettino. Inspirò ed espirò alcune volte, poi scoprì il volto della moglie.

Mary aveva un’espressione serena e rilassata, sembrava quasi che dormisse.

Watson sentì le lacrime pungergli gli occhi, ma non voleva lasciarsi andare. Accarezzò il volto della moglie:

“Mi prenderò cura della nostra bambina. – sussurrò – Ti giuro che le racconterò tutto di te, di quanto fossi forte e meravigliosa, di quanto ci amassimo. Non abbiamo avuto tempo di parlare del nome da darle … Mary, mi dispiace. Non sai cosa darei perché i nostri ultimi momenti insieme non fossero stati una lite. Mi sento … sono responsabile della tua morte. Se tu non mi avessi salvato, ora io sarei qui, disteso su questo tavolo e tu saresti viva. E sarebbe più giusto così. Vorrei avere un’altra possibilità. Vorrei poter tornare indietro e dirti che ti amo così tanto che non so cosa farmene della mia vita senza te. Mary … sarai sempre nel mio cuore.”

Inspirò ed espirò un paio di volte per impedire alle lacrime di rigargli il volto.

Si girò verso il dottor Miller:

“Vorrei vedere la bambina.”

Miller gli sorrise:

“Naturalmente.”

Lo accompagnò al reparto maternità dove, dentro ad un’incubatrice, c’era un piccolo essere che dormiva tranquillo. Sulla cartella clinica c’era scritto “Baby Watson”.

John la osservò studiandone attentamente ogni parte del corpo: inconsciamente le contò le dita delle mani e dei piedi, facendo un sospiro di sollievo vedendo che c’erano tutte. Quindi passò ad osservare le gambette e le braccine rugose, il volto, che aveva la stessa forma di quello di Mary, ma, soprattutto, il torace, che, anche se impercettibilmente, si sollevava e si abbassava al ritmo del lieve respiro della bambina.

“Puoi toccarla, se vuoi. – gli disse Miller – Puoi infilare le mani in quei guanti. Non è la stessa cosa che toccarla direttamente, ma è pur sempre qualcosa.”

John seguì le istruzioni del collega e riuscì a toccare delicatamente la bambina che, come se si fosse resa conto che fosse il padre a sfiorarla, emise un gridolino di soddisfazione facendo una smorfietta simile ad un sorriso. Il volto di John si rasserenò completamente, distendendosi in un sorriso pieno d’amore per quel piccolo essere che, sapeva, sarebbe stato tutto il suo mondo per i prossimi anni.

“Posso restare qui stanotte?” chiese.

“Certo. – rispose Miller – C’è una poltrona apposta per i genitori. Puoi stare qui tutto il tempo che vuoi.”

John gli sorrise riconoscente e tornò a contemplare la figlia.

 

 

Mycroft trovò Sherlock ancora fermo nel centro del corridoio. Vide subito l’espressione sconvolta sul suo volto e si preoccupò notando l’assenza di John:

“Sherlock, cosa è successo?”

Il più giovane degli Holmes si riscosse e rispose al fratello senza guardarlo negli occhi:

“Mary è morta. Sembra che siano riusciti a salvare la bambina.”

“Bene. – disse titubante Mycroft – Dov’è John?”

Sherlock non rispose subito. Sembrava che avesse difficoltà ad articolare le parole.

“Sherlock – chiese, di nuovo, con dolcezza il maggiore degli Holmes – cosa è successo?”

“John non mi vuole vicino a sé.” Rispose finalmente il consulente.

Mycroft non riusciva a vedere il volto del fratello, che gli voltava le spalle:

“Cerca di capirlo. – cercò di consolarlo – In questo momento John sta soffrendo moltissimo. Vedrai che …”

Sherlock si girò verso il fratello con un’espressione di rabbia dipinta sul viso che spaventò Mycroft:

“Tu non lo hai sentito! Mi ha detto che non vuole più vedermi!”

Mycroft non sapeva come alleviare il dolore che vedeva negli occhi del fratellino:

“Non diceva sul serio …”

Sherlock lo interruppe ancora, sibilando furioso:

“Non cercare di capire dei sentimenti che non hai mai avuto!”

Detto questo, voltò le spalle al fratello e si diresse al bancone delle infermiere:

“Sto cercando il dottor Watson.” Disse, cercando di riprendere il controllo delle proprie emozioni.

La giovane infermiera di turno gli rivolse un sorriso:

“Il dottor Watson si trova nel reparto maternità, dalla figlia.”

Gli diede le indicazioni necessarie ed in pochi minuti, Sherlock raggiunse il reparto.

Attraverso la vetrata vide John, seduto su una poltrona. Poteva vederlo solo di profilo, ma notò subito che la sua espressione era più serena. Sorrideva, anche se il suo era un sorriso triste.

Sherlock fece scorrere lo sguardo da John alla bambina, un piccolo essere che avrebbe legato per sempre il suo amico al ricordo della moglie morta.

Holmes si sentì più sollevato, pensando che, con un po’ di tempo, tutto potesse risolversi.

 

 

Mycroft era rimasto solo nel corridoio, quando una voce beffarda lo apostrofò:

“Allora, Mycroft, come ci si sente quando la persona più importante della tua vita ti volta le spalle?”

Mycroft si voltò lentamente e si trovò davanti Sherrinford che rideva sarcastico:

“Il nostro fratellino non sembra amarti molto. Forse hai fatto la scelta sbagliata, non credi?”

Mycroft strinse gli occhi e controllò la rabbia:

“So che ci sei tu dietro a tutto questo, Sherrinford.”

Sherrinford si appoggiò al bastone da passeggio, sornione:

“Hai delle prove, fratellone, o stai tirando ad indovinare? Perché, stavolta, non sarà facile farmi accusare di qualcosa.”

Mycroft si irrigidì:

“Hastings ha accusato Moriarty di averlo pagato per uccidere John.”

Sherrinford finse, platealmente, di essere sorpreso:

“Oh, davvero? Allora è stato Jonathan ad organizzare questo piano per uccidere il caro dottor Watson. Immagino che volesse vendicare James. E cosa può fare soffrire di più il nostro delicato fratellino se non la morte del suo dolce amante? – scosse la testa – No, scusa, non amante. Il dottore asserisce che fra lui e Sherlock non ci siano implicazioni sentimentali e sessuali. Tu ci credi?”

L’ultima domanda era stata posta con sincera curiosità. Mycroft era furioso:

“Tu conoscevi entrambi i fratelli Moriarty! Eravate complici!”

Sherrinford scosse la testa sarcastico:

“Prove, fratellone, prove. Dove sono le prove di questa presunta complicità? Pensi che io conosca i fratelli Moriarty solo perché li ho chiamati per nome? Non credo che sarebbe una prova che reggerebbe a lungo, in un qualsiasi tribunale. – la bocca si aprì in un sorriso di derisione – Non sai fare di meglio, Mycroft? Sei caduto così in basso, frequentando persone così banali e comuni? E se pensi che Jonathan possa tradirmi, come hai fatto tu, sappi che ha già lasciato il paese per un posto sicuro.”

“Forse non oggi, forse non domani, ma un giorno dimostrerò che sei un mostro e ti rispedirò dove meriti di stare!” disse furioso Mycroft.

Il sorriso di Sherrinford si spense lasciando il posto ad un’espressione dura e fredda:

“Forse non oggi, forse non domani, ma un giorno ucciderò John Watson e questo distruggerà Sherlock. Per ora, mi accontento di vedere il nostro caro fratellino soffrire come un cane, dato che il suo amichetto lo ha respinto, ma un giorno … – abbassò la voce ad un sussurro appena percettibile – … un giorno farò in modo che Sherlock si macchi del sangue del suo prezioso John. E tu non potrai che starlo a guardare distruggersi poco a poco, senza potere fare nulla per salvarlo.”

I due fratelli si fissarono negli occhi per alcuni minuti, poi Sherrinford salutò Mycroft sollevando due dita a toccarsi la fronte e facendogli un lieve sorriso.

 

 

Erano trascorsi alcuni giorni dalla morte di Mary.

John non aveva più rimesso piede a Baker Street, né aveva contattato Sherlock, ma aveva trascorso ogni minuto con la figlia, che stava rispondendo bene alle cure, diventando ogni giorno più forte.

Da parte sua Holmes aveva deciso di non assillare l’amico e lo stava sorvegliato da lontano per assicurarsi che non corresse ulteriori pericoli.

Il giorno del funerale di Mary, Mycroft si presentò a Baker Street:

“Non dovresti andare al funerale. – disse con finta noncuranza – John sarà emotivamente instabile e sappiamo entrambi che tu non saprai gestirlo. Dirai sicuramente qualcosa di inappropriato che lo farà arrabbiare ancora di più.”

Sherlock sbuffò seccato:

“Solo perché tu non sai come comportarti con la gente comune, non significa che io non sappia come ci si relazioni in queste circostanze. E, poi, è John. Sarà sicuramente contento di vedermi. Potrebbe anche chiedermi di tornare a Baker Street.”

Mycroft lo guardò incredulo:

“Credi veramente che John tornerà a vivere qui, con la bambina?”

“Certo! – ribatté Sherlock – Dove altro potrebbe andare? Avrà bisogno di aiuto e non può chiederlo a sua sorella: sono anni che praticamente non si parlano ed è un’alcolizzata, quindi non adatta a prendersi cura di una neonata.”

“Invece un ex drogato, sociopatico ed assassino è la persona ideale a cui affidare una bambina.” Disse sarcastico Mycroft.

Sherlock lo fulminò con un’occhiata:

“La signora Hudson sarà felicissima di fare da baby sitter alla figlia di John.” Controbatté gelido.

Mycroft socchiuse gli occhi studiando il fratello:

“Sherlock, credi veramente che le cose si sistemeranno così facilmente?”

Il più giovane degli Holmes ignorò il fratello come se si stesse preoccupando per nulla.

Si infilò il cappotto ed uscì.

 

 

Durante tutta la funzione, John aveva evitato di incrociare il proprio sguardo con quello di Sherlock, anche se si era reso perfettamente conto di quanto l’amico lo stesse osservando, valutandone ogni movimento per cercare di capire come si sentisse.

Accanto a Watson aveva fatto la sua apparizione una donna più vecchia di lui di alcuni anni, che Holmes non aveva fatto alcuna fatica ad identificare come Harriet, la sorella, sia per una certa somiglianza somatica sia per l’atteggiamento protettivo che la donna dimostrava nei confronti del dottore.

Terminata la cerimonia al cimitero, Sherlock si stava avvicinando a John, quando Harry gli si parò davanti:

“Sherlock Holmes, presumo.” Esordì la donna con un tono duro.

“Harriet Watson, presumo.” Rispose il consulente con lo stesso tono.

“Mio fratello non vuole parlare con lei, quindi non si disturbi ad avvicinarlo per fargli le condoglianze.”

“Se John ha lasciato che lei gli stesse vicino, dopo che sono anni che la evita, accetterà di parlare anche con me.”

La donna stava per ribattere, quando la voce di John interruppe lo scambio:

“Harry, potresti andare a fare gli onori di casa per il ricevimento? Io vorrei passare in ospedale da Alex.”

La donna di girò verso il fratello e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia:

“Certo, caro. Ci vediamo dopo a casa.”

Harry se ne andò senza salutare Holmes.

 

 

Un silenzio imbarazzato era calato fra i due uomini. Sherlock non sapeva da dove iniziare. John non aveva la forza per affrontare anche l’amico nel giorno del funerale della moglie. Infine, Holmes ruppe il silenzio:

“Come hai chiamato la bambina?”

“Alexandra Mary Watson.” Rispose secco John.

“È un bel nome.” Disse il consulente.

“Grazie.” Watson continuò a rispondere a monosillabi.

Sherlock sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile, ma John gli stava rendendo tutto ancora più difficile.

“Posso capire che tu sia arrabbiato …” tentò di dire, ma il dottore lo interruppe subito fissandolo negli occhi furioso:

“Arrabbiato? Oh, no, io non sono arrabbiato. Sono furioso! Vuoi sapere perché? Mia moglie è morta e mia figlia, quando non era ancora praticamente nata, ha dovuto lottare per rimanere viva!”

“Però sta bene …”

John mantenne la voce bassa, per non farsi sentire da tutti, ma sembrava lo stesso che stesse urlando:

“Fortunatamente sì, ma non grazie a te!”

La furia del dottore stava travolgendo il consulente:

“Da quando ti conosco non ho fatto altro che pagare per le tue azioni sconsiderate. Voi Holmes vi credete i depositari delle verità del mondo e non fate mai veramente nulla alla luce del sole. Preferite agire nell’ombra e nell’oscurità mantenendo i vostri segreti fino a quando non potete più nasconderli. Non vi curate minimamente delle conseguenze che tutto ciò ha sulle vite delle persone che, sfortunatamente, incrociano la vostra strada. Quando hai finto di suicidarti, mi hai fatto passare due anni d’inferno. Ed ora … ora … Mary era stata la persona che mi aveva salvato la vita, dopo la tua messinscena. Ed ora l’ho persa per sempre perché dovevano vendicarsi di TE!”

“John …” cercò di interromperlo con voce decisa Sherlock, ma John era un inarrestabile fiume in piena:

“Vorrei che Mike non ci avesse mai presentato. Quel giorno è stato il più sfortunato della mia intera esistenza. Sono stanco dei tuoi modi di fare scorbutici ed imprevedibili, sono stanco del fatto che tu decida cosa vada bene per tutti senza chiedere cosa ne pensi l’altro …”

“John smettila! – sibilò Sherlock – Sei sconvolto per la morte di Mary e lo capisco …”

“Tu capisci? – lo interruppe sarcastico John – Ne dubito molto! Non esiste persona al mondo di cui ti importi qualcosa a parte te stesso e le tue indagini. Sei disposto a sacrificare tutto e tutti pur di dimostrare di essere la persona più intelligente al mondo …”

“Sapevi chi fossi quando hai accettato di diventare mio amico.” Sbottò Sherlock.

“Avrei dovuto ascoltare chi mi metteva in guardia contro di te! – urlò John – Ora non starei desiderando di essere morto al posto di mia moglie o non starei desiderando che TU fossi morto davvero due anni fa!”

Un silenzio furioso cadde fra i due uomini. John inspirò ed a voce più bassa aggiunse:

“Ti voglio fuori dalla mia vita, Sherlock! Non ti azzardare a cercarmi o a contattarmi. Hai finto la tua morte? Bene! Per me SEI MORTO!”

Detto questo, John voltò le spalle a Sherlock e lo piantò nel cimitero, a fianco della tomba di Mary.

Una leggera pioggerellina cominciò a cadere, bagnando il consulente investigativo, che tremava per la rabbia e la frustrazione: perché John non capiva e non vedeva quello che aveva fatto per lui?

Comunque, in pochi giorni la rabbia di John sarebbe sbollita e tutto sarebbe tornato come prima.

 

 

Invece, era trascorso un altro mese.

Sherlock aveva ripreso a fare consulenze per Scotland Yard, ma senza John non era la stessa cosa.

Lestrade era preoccupato perché Holmes era diventato ancora più intrattabile: parlava pochissimo e solo per dare la soluzione dei casi, ma si rivolgeva ai suoi uomini sempre in tono arrogante e supponente, insultandoli con ogni scusa.

Il resto del tempo lo passava a suonare il violino o a sorvegliare John.

Quando non poteva farlo personalmente, faceva sì che qualcuno della sua rete di senzatetto lo controllasse.

Aveva saputo che le condizioni della bambina erano molto migliorate e che John la aveva portata a casa.  

Da alcuni giorni, però, non aveva più notizie da parte dei suoi informatori.

Decise, così, di presentarsi personalmente a casa Watson per mettere fine a tutta quella stupida storia: erano amici e potevano risolvere qualsiasi problema si fosse presentato, affrontandolo insieme.

Sherlock era uscito da Baker Street sorridendo all’idea di poter parlare di nuovo con John, dopo tanto tempo. Era pieno di energie e sentiva che tutto si sarebbe aggiustato. Forse John avrebbe fatto ancora un po’ resistenza, ma lo avrebbe perdonato e sarebbe tornato a Baker Street con la bambina.

Questo significava dover cambiare qualche sua abitudine, una bambina così piccola aveva bisogno di cure ed attenzioni particolari, di calma e tranquillità, ma, pur di riavere John con sé, avrebbe adattato la propria vita a quella della piccola.

Arrivato davanti a casa Watson, suonò il campanello.

Si rese conto, con una certa sorpresa, che il cuore aveva accelerato i battiti, che aveva le mani sudate ed era sicuro che anche le pupille fossero un po’ dilatate.

Sorrise fra sé: lo avrebbe raccontato a John e ne avrebbero riso insieme.

Nessuno rispose, così Sherlock suonò ancora, con più insistenza.

Dalla porta accanto, si affacciò una vecchietta:

“Giovanotto – gli disse – è inutile che suoni. Il dottore è partito alcuni giorni fa.”

Sherlock la guardò interdetto:

“Non è possibile che sia partito. – obiettò – Me lo avrebbe detto. Siamo amici.”

La donna lo squadrò sospettosa:

“Non so se lei sia un amico del dottore o no, ma le garantisco che è partito.”

Holmes fissò la porta chiusa con il cuore che batteva sempre più velocemente.

Con un calcio la sfondò ed iniziò a chiamare a gran voce John, spalancando le porte chiuse e percorrendo le stanze a grandi falcate: nella casa c’erano tutti i mobili, ma gli effetti personali erano spariti. Arrivato in camera da letto, trovò gli armadi completamente vuoti.

Improvvisamente si rese conto di non essere solo in casa.

Si girò di scatto e si trovò davanti Lestrade che lo fissava con uno sguardo addolorato:

“Mi dispiace, Sherlock. – gli disse il più delicatamente possibile – John se ne è andato.”

“Non … non … non può essere …” balbettò il consulente.

“John è partito quattro giorni fa con la bambina. Quando è venuto a salutarmi, mi ha fatto promettere che non ti avrei detto nulla fino a quando non lo avessi scoperto tu stesso. Non vuole che lo cerchi. Non vuole che lo trovi. – abbassò il capo – Mi dispiace Sherlock.”

In preda ad un’angoscia mai provata prima, Sherlock corse fuori dalla casa.

 

 

Una calda pioggia primaverile aveva iniziato a cadere dal cielo grigio.

Sherlock continuò a correre disperatamente fino a quando non raggiunse Baker Street, incurante della pioggia.

Arrivato a casa, salì rapidamente le scale e perlustrò ogni stanza dell’appartamento per accertarsi che John non fosse lì.

Non c’era.

C’erano solo delle cose che il dottore aveva lasciato nell’appartamento e che stavano accumulando strati di polvere perché Sherlock non aveva voluto toccarle, in attesa che John tornasse per usarle.

John non era tornato.

Nel mezzo del salotto dell’appartamento di Baker Street, Sherlock respirava a fatica.

Non era a causa della corsa folle che aveva fatto.

Gli mancava l’aria.

Gli mancava John.

Le gambe non furono in grado di reggerlo e cadde in ginocchio.

Ora capiva cosa doveva avere provato John quando lui aveva finto di suicidarsi: quel senso di vuoto, la casa silenziosa, così familiare eppure così estranea. Sentiva un crampo all’altezza dello stomaco, un dolore sordo e violento che gli toglieva ogni capacità di respirare.

No.

Non era la stessa cosa.

John credeva che lui fosse morto.

Lui sapeva che John era vivo.

Il respiro di Sherlock si fece più regolare.

Con uno sforzo immane si trascinò alla sua poltrona ed aprì gli occhi per guardare quella di John.

John era vivo.

John era arrabbiato.

John stava soffrendo.

John lo avrebbe perdonato.

John sarebbe tornato.

E tutto sarebbe tornato come prima.

Entrò nel proprio mind palace e cercò quell’angolo particolare in cui custodiva ogni istante che aveva trascorso con John. La sua mente prodigiosa gli permetteva di custodire ogni momento condiviso con il dottore e di riviverlo come se stesse accadendo in quello stesso istante.

Era il luogo privato e sicuro in cui si era rifugiato ogni volta che si ero sentito solo nei lunghi mesi trascorsi a distruggere l’organizzazione di Moriarty.

Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò per entrare in quel porto calmo e tranquillo.

Quando li riaprì era più sereno e sorrideva: ora era sicuro che John sarebbe tornato.

E lui lo avrebbe aspettato.

 

 

La casa era piccola, ma luminosa e tranquilla: il posto adatto per crescere una bambina.

La piccola emise un lamento. Si stava svegliando.

L’uomo prese il biberon, che aveva già preparato, dal ripiano della cucina, quindi salì nella camera della figlia, la prese dal lettino e si sedette su una sedia a dondolo, posta nella stanza, con la piccola fra le braccia.

La bambina gli fece un gran sorriso, cominciò a succhiare il latte dal biberon con immensa soddisfazione ed afferrò con forza un dito del padre, senza più lasciarlo.

L’uomo sorrise, dondolandosi, canticchiando una canzone sottovoce.

Alzò gli occhi per guardare l’unica fotografia presente in tutta la casa, che non fosse della bambina: era stata scattata il giorno del matrimonio e c’era lui, felice, fra la sposa, bionda e sorridente, ed il suo testimone, un uomo alto, magro, con ricci capelli neri, impettito e serio.

Sembravano i suoi angeli custodi.

L’uomo fissò la fotografia con un’immensa nostalgia per quei momenti felici che non sarebbero più tornati: aveva perso la moglie perché era morta; aveva perso l’amico perché era vivo.

Da quel momento in poi sarebbe stato un uomo solo, vedovo, con una bambina da crescere.

La sofferenza che provava per tutto quello che aveva perso o lasciato indietro, veniva spazzata via da quel piccolo essere che si affidava completamente a lui.

Una fitta al cuore gli fece capire che avrebbe sempre sentito la mancanza dell’amico, della moglie e della vita con loro, ma il suo futuro era lì, con quella piccola creatura.

La donna che mise piede nella stanza, lo vide così assorto nella contemplazione di quell’unica fotografia, che si sentì a disagio a chiamarlo, come se stesse interrompendo uno momento intimo:

“Capitano Wallace, – chiamò a bassa voce – il tenente Pendleton è arrivato.”

L’uomo con i capelli biondi voltò la testa verso di lei e le sorrise.

“Alexandra ha quasi finito di mangiare. – rispose – Lo faccia salire, per favore.”

La donna ricambiò il sorriso:

“Certo.”

Quando Pendleton entrò nella stanza, l’uomo era in piedi, con la testa della bambina appoggiata ad una spalla, su cui aveva messo un piccolo asciugamano per proteggere la divisa. Continuava a cantare una canzoncina, a voce bassa, mentre le accarezza la schiena.

L’uomo sorrise al nuovo arrivato in segno di saluto e Pendleton ricambiò.

Andrew Pendleton non aveva perso di vista John Watson dal giorno in cui Michael Hastings aveva tentato di ucciderlo, colpendone la moglie.

Aveva fatto sì che gli uomini di Sherlock Holmes non potessero riferire al consulente che lo stavano trasferendo in un luogo sicuro, insieme alla figlia.

Pochissimi e fidatissimi amici sapevano che il Capitano Jeremy Wallace e John Watson fossero la stessa persona. In questo modo, nemmeno Mycroft Holmes, malgrado le sue conoscenze ed il suo potere, avrebbe potuto rintracciare John nella base militare in cui era venuto a vivere.

In quel luogo John Watson sarebbe stato al sicuro da tutti, insieme alla figlia che sarebbe stata la sua unica ragione di vita.

La bambina si era addormentata e John la posò delicatamente nel lettino. Le accarezzò la testa, contemplandone il viso, la coprì e si avviò verso la porta, raggiungendo Pendleton che ogni giorno lo veniva a prendere per accompagnarlo all’ospedale della base, dove lavorava.

John lanciò un’ultima occhiata alla figlia, poi spostò lo sguardo verso la fotografia:

“Vegliate su di lei.” Disse a voce bassa, con un sorriso malinconico.

E seguì Pendleton verso la sua nuova vita.

Senza Mary.

Senza Sherlock.

John Watson era morto e non sarebbe più tornato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La storia finisce qui.   
> Non biasimate troppo il mio povero John: ha perso la moglie ed è rimasto solo con una figlia piccola, l’opzione Sherlock non è, al momento, contemplata perché, in tutta sincerità, come potrebbe rimanere in un posto dove sarebbe perennemente in pericolo e definirsi un padre coscienzioso?  
> E, poi, non si sa mai che un giorno decida di scrivere un seguito.   
> Davvero pensate che John e Sherlock possano stare lontani per molto?
> 
> Spero che il capitolo, ma soprattutto la storia, vi siano piaciuti.  
> Fatemi sapere qualsiasi cosa ne pensiate!  
> Grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui!


End file.
